Seven Heavenly Virtues
by Pointless Things
Summary: Another collection of vignettes for the S/T ship to enjoy! This is the companion piece to my other fic Seven Deadly Sins. COMPLETE
1. Sybil's Corset

Greetings!

I know I promised to post a timeline of the chapters on my tumblr, but I haven't. I HAVE A GOOD REASON!

In the last 7DS chapters, I've been leaving little =X's in some of your replies. (Secrets, secrets are such fun… XD) I think it's time for me to reveal why I did that. You probably guessed it from the title. This is the companion piece to Seven Deadly Sins.

I don't intend for 7HV to get smutty. (That's for the weekly tumblr challenges!) It's going a little sweeter and it's going to delve into their life in Dublin a little more than the 7DS did. That doesn't mean that there won't be chapters depicting their early friendship.

I was going to post this during the holidays but I honestly couldn't wait that long.

And always as a side note, I will **NEVER** have Sybil die in any of my fics. That is a promise and I intend to keep it.

Switching gears now…

These replies are for the last chapter of 7DS!

Moa-Osen: BRANSON SEXYTIMES are the BEST TIMES! Thank you for reading and for your kind words! I'm so glad you enjoyed 7DS so much! Honestly, thank you from the bottom of my heart and the pleasure is all Tom and Sybil's! XD

shana-rose: Thank you! The sexytimes kinda got…okay, not kinda, it got REALLY salacious at the end, but I'm glad I kept it that way. I promise not to write too many more implied sexytimes. =P

The Yankee Countess: YES! We got to see flapper Sybil! I was sorely disappointed when the Bransons didn't go dancing, so I hope this makes up for it, although there wasn't much dancing in the chapter…except for the horizontal (okay, more like vertical) kind! I think they're both pretty fit (both definitions of fit apply) people. They can go like Tom; long and hard. (OMG. Someone please stop me.) And BTW, your request for 12LofC has been approved by management and is now in the development stages. I hope that's good news! =X

MelodyOfSong: Yes. I got kind of carried away at the end. I kinda don't regret it! XD

wslowry: Thank you! I hope you'll like this too!

Switching back again!

I've actually been debating whether or not I should write this, but in the end I decided to do it anyways. Thanks to gothamgirl28 for convincing me to write this. This first chapter is for you! XD

I hope you all like it!

And the journey continues…

o o o

**Chastity**

Sybil

He led her outside.

To be honest, she didn't want to be in his company. He was a terribly rude man. He was always playing practical jokes on the servants and all women around him thought it was hilarious.

Not Sybil.

She wouldn't have come tonight, but Elizabeth Grey, the youngest daughter had gotten engaged. The Greys had invited the Crawleys, but the only one who could attend was Sybil. Papa was in York with Murray, Mary was still in London with Aunt Rosamund, Edith was at a concert with Sir Anthony, and Mama was resting, having found out she was pregnant again.

Sybil spent the evening with them and she was getting tired. She decided it was time to go home. Then he intervened.

When Larry asked if he could see her to the car, she couldn't refuse him.

She gritted her teeth under her false smile. She couldn't stand being in his presence for a second, but she wanted to spend time with Lizzy. The cost of her happiness tonight was five minutes speaking with Larry.

She had spent three hours with the Greys and the time had flown by. Standing outside with Larry felt like an eternity. Pretending she was having a lovely time with him was a struggle. He never had anything interesting to say but she had to endure him.

'Did he say something funny? Probably not. Laugh just to make sure he thinks you're paying attention to him. Lord Merton finally had the fountain fixed, how nice. I wonder how they pump water into that fountain. There are no rivers around here, so how would it work? Is the water pumped electrically? That must use a lot of electricity if it is. I hope there's a book in the library that would explain how a fountain works…Do I look like I'm paying attention? Nod your head and giggle. Don't forget to smile. Oh! Branson is already in the car! I have to speak with him about going to Thirsk tomorrow. I have to tell him that we're probably going to have to pack lunch and dinner. If he doesn't want to pack a lunch or dinner, we could always get something to eat at the pub. I hope he doesn't mind. I should also tell him that he can bring a change of clothes. Dear Lord! He's always complaining about how uncomfortable his livery is. If he wants to know how uncomfortable feels, he should try wearing a corset!'

The image of Branson in a ladies corset popped into Sybil's head and it set her off. She was giggling uncontrollably and trying hard to cover her mouth with her hand.

She completely forgot that Larry was talking at her. She was brought back to reality when he started leaning in, pursing his lips, and bringing his hand up to her chest.

'Oh, God. Oh, God. What's Larry doing?'

She quickly stepped back and slapped Larry hard on the cheek.

It took a second for Sybil to realize what he was about to do to her. That second of complete ignorance was bliss. Now all she could think of doing was kicking him hard in the groin.

'HOW DARE HE!'

Not only did he try to kiss her without her permission, he tried to cop a feel.

Larry Grey is truly scum of the Earth.

"Come on, Sybil. Don't be a spoil sport."

He leaned in again hoping for a different result this time. He got his wish.

Sybil's knee connected with his groin.

Larry keeled over, wincing in pain.

Sybil stood tall over him. She deserved better than him and she knew it.

"I don't intend to share my first kiss with someone as rude, foul, and deplorable as you. I should tell your parents what you have tried to just do, but I don't want your sister's night to be tainted by your stupidity. Goodnight and goodbye, Larry."

Sybil turned her back to him and ran to the car. She didn't care what happened to Larry. She just wanted lie in bed and forget about tonight.

The closer and closer she got to Branson, the image of Branson in a corset snuck its way back into her thoughts. Sybil imagined him wearing one of her corsets in front of her. His upper body would be constrained and he would have to move his whole body if he needed to turn around. He would try to claw at the ties at the back to no avail. His bare arms would strain to reach back…His very strong arms, broad shoulders, and expansive chest and back would be on display…for her to see…She smiled and blushed at her inappropriate thoughts.

She reached that car and she was breathless. The mere sight of his was enough to make her forget about…what's his name?

Branson held the door open for Sybil but he did not hold his hand out to help her in the car.

"Hello Branson! How was your evening?"

Sybil tried to catch his eye. Instead she saw him stiffen and look straight ahead. He wouldn't look at her.

"Fine milady."

There was no emotion in his voice.

His tone was so icy she could swear she could see the mist coming out of his mouth despite it being the middle of summer.

But Sybil wasn't taken aback by his tone.

He _never_ called her milady anymore.

They were the words of a servant.

Something was wrong. They had done away with formalities the first time she snuck out with him to go to a rally in Kirkbymoorside. From then on, they had regularly attended rallies and heard speakers together. Over the past year, they had become fast friends and they had bonded over their love of politics. Although their time together, going all over Yorkshire, listening to speeches, and being comfortable with each other was severely cut down due to the incident at the count in Ripon, they always found a way to sneak off.

Gwen was a great friend too, but every time she called her milady, it only emphasized the true nature of their relationship: Lady and maid. Branson was different. When she talked to Branson, he didn't hear her. He listened. He was always challenging her beliefs and she spoke the same way to him. They were equals, best friends: chauffer and suffragette.

To hear him speak to her this way hurt her.

'Did I do something wrong? Is he angry with me?'

Sybil lowered her head and cast her eyes down. Tonight was a complete disaster. Not only did she have to spend time with that God awful man, he tried to kiss her and tried to feel her up. To top it all off, her best friend was angry with her.

She could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes. Sybil reached into her coat pocket and searched for her handkerchief. She couldn't find it. They started to fall and there was nothing she could do about it. She was about to reach up to brush them away with her gloves when a tattered handkerchief appeared before her eyes.

She looked up and saw the eyes of her best friend. They were full of regret.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly.

"No, it's not you. Tonight was awful."

"Care to talk about it?"

"It's a long story."

"It's a long journey back home."

Branson always knew how to make her feel better.

On their way back home, Sybil told Branson all about what happened with Larry. She was sure not to say his name though. She knew if she said his name, she would burst into tears and have the urge to rip a tree out of the ground. Of course she couldn't do it by herself. She'd ask Branson to help.

They had gotten to Downton but Sybil and Branson were so caught up in their conversation that Branson forgot to drop Sybil off at the front of the house.

"_No, really Branson. It's okay. To be honest, talking with you has been my favorite part of tonight." _

When Branson pulled into the garage they both agreed that Larry Grey needed to be put in his place. She wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. She didn't want to call it revenge. She thought of as retributive justice for the way he's been treating other people for years.

She turned to her partner in crime and gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Branson? Do you know any practical jokes?"


	2. Tom's Argument

Sorry for the long-ish update! Lot's of Thanksgiving stuff to get sorted out! I promise with my long weekend ahead, I'll be writing a lot!

I stupidly forgot to mention that Sybil's chastity chapter is closely linked to Tom's envy chapter in 7DS (Chapter two). #facepalm If I ever refer back to other chapters, I'll make a note of it right in the beginning.

I also figured out that I had to actually moderate and approve anon reviews. My deepest apologies to any anons who reviewed but their review never got posted because of the 36 hour window. I changed my preferences so anons can directly post reviews! I'M SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! I also changed my preferences so there isn't a profanity filter, so swear away!

I like referencing older chapters, so I'll do that from time to time.

This chapter makes a reference to Tom's sloth chapter. (Chapter 8) We also get to see a bit of Tom's pride here, but it's not directly linked to his pride chapter.

Reply time!

shana-rose: YEP YEP YEP! Tom never saw Sybil kick Larry in the nuts. I bet he would have been proud! If I had mentioned that this chapter was linked to the envy chapter, I think Tom's behavior towards Sybil would have been clearer. Sorry about that! I CAN DO BETTER NEXT TIME!

cloudlessangel: I imagine that Tom and Sybil totally messed with him, but I never thought about Allen and bb Allen (LOLOLOLOL) messing with him! You have just inspired me! I originally wrote Kirbymoorside, but then I needed to look up where Thirsk was and I saw that Kirbymoorside was actually Kirkbymoorside. I was horrified and changed it immediately!

gothamgirl28: You deserve the shout out! Larry is a nasty ass person. SRSLY. And I said before, we did get to see Tom's jealousy, I forgot to mention it. #HEADWALL I got stuff planned out for Tom's chastity chapter…Don't worry! XD

Anon: *touches the tip of my nose with my index finger and points to your nose with my index finger* RIGHT ON THE NOSE!

Katie Duggan's Niece: GAHH! You caught me! I'm so sorry! I don't know any phrases that would have been okay! I'm glad you liked it despite my inaccurate language! I promise I'll do better!

The Yankee Countess: I'm glad you caught the connection between the two chapters! Ahh! I'm glad you picked up on the little hints! =D Tom is such a sweetheart! Seriously! Chauffer + Suffragette = BFF'S AND MURRIEDS 4EVA! 12LofC is ALL planned out and gonna get REALLY REALLY wild. XD

AUTHOR NOTE: I was also nominated for a Highclere Award. I am very honored and touched. Thank you to whoever nominated me! And congrats to **everyone** who was nominated! I know some of the other writers who have been nominated and their writing is out of this world amazing. I definitely feel like a rookie playing with the heavy hitters!

HEADCANNON ALERT: Sybil had a terrible time delivering the baby. She delivered a baby girl but fell in a coma and almost died. Tom decided to name the baby Sybil just in case. Sybbie is christened and Sybil wakes up. Kieran and Niall visit for Sybbie's christening, but Kieran is the one that makes it in time. Niall arrives a few days after the christening. Kieran is named a godfather even though he wants Niall to be Sybbie's god father. Niall is made a godfather also. You kinda need to know this for this chapter.

Without further ado, the next chapter!

o o o

**Charity**

Tom

_I need to talk to you. Can I come to you?_

_-Niall_

'I wonder what he wants…'

A piece of paper was taken from the desk, along with a pen. One word was scribbled on the paper and the note was sent off.

_Yes._

. . .

Sybil was lying in bed when there was a soft knock at the door.

She smoothed out her duvet and made sure that her dressing gown was wrapped tight around her shoulders. She patted her hair down and made sure she looked somewhat presentable.

"Come in."

Niall poked his head in and walked in softly. The door closed behind him and he was gob smacked. His eyes widened in awe of the room. The grip on his cap tightened and his jaw dropped to the floor. The windows were decorated with ornate curtains and the dresser was full of clothes that he knew cost more money than he could ever dream of. This room alone was worth more than his entire family ever earned in their lifetime.

He carefully walked over to the side of the bed (being extra careful not to touch anything) where Sybil was sitting up and enjoying the last of her breakfast. She set the tray aside as she watched him gawk at her room.

He looked around nervously and was wringing his hands. He knew that he shouldn't be in here, but he needed to talk to her. She was the only one who would listen to reason.

Sybil watched him as he walked across the room. He looked like the rabbit who was about to get caught by the fox. She smiled to herself and remembered that his expression was the same as Tom's the first time he came into her room.

Her reverie was broken by the sound of his voice.

"May I?"

He pointed at the chair by the desk.

"Please."

He took the chair from the desk and placed it by her side of the bed and sat down. Something was …wrong. He kept running his hand through his hair. His fingers wouldn't stop tapping his knees. Every time Sybil tried to catch his gaze, he'd look at her then immediately divert his gaze somewhere else.

Sybil didn't like seeing him like this.

She reached over and covered his hand with hers. Her touch seemed to calm his racing thoughts.

"Niall, I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything."

Niall took a deep breathe in.

"Mam and I've been talking and…Sybil, I…Tom's stubborn…"

Tom and Niall were gifted with words. When they were a loss for them, it was truly a spectacular moment. Watching some of the most eloquent people in the world struggling to find words was like watching a dog walk on its hind legs. It was odd to witness yet somewhat entertaining.

He took another breath in. It was as if the information that he was carrying bore the weight of the world.

"We got into a foul argument today."

Sybil's brow lifted in surprise. She knew that Niall was Tom's favorite and vice versa. Even though they had been not seen each other for more than six years, they were unbelievably close, closer than she was with Mary or Edith.

"Why?"

Niall reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out £150.

Sybil's eyes widened.

"Niall? How did you get so much money?"

"It's not mine."

Anxiety, apprehension, and anger coursed through Sybil's veins. She pulled her hand away from his. Her mind immediately went to the worst case scenario. 'Oh, God. What have you done?'

"Niall Branson! How could you steal money?!"

A look of utter confusion crossed his face.

"WHAT? NO! I didn't steal it, I promise!"

"Whose is it then?"

"It's Tom's money."

It was Sybil's turn to be the one who was utterly and completely confused.

"What?"

He looked straight into her eyes. They were pleading.

"When Tom left Ireland, he promised to take care of Mam and me. When he got the job at Downton, he'd send all of his extra money to us every month. Mam told him he was foolish for him to not save any for himself, but he wouldn't listen. He knew that Mam had gotten a job doing some washing and that I had gotten a job delivering newspapers. We had enough money, but Tom kept sending it every month. Mam tried to give him the money back when you two were still in Dublin, but he didn't accept it, said that it wasn't his money anymore and he couldn't take it back…"

The realization that other people knew about their money problems humbled Sybil. She didn't care a fig what people thought, but she cared a great deal about what her family thought about her and Tom's marriage. Seeing first-hand what Sybil gave up, did Niall think she was foolish?

"Niall…"

"And that's why we got into an argument…"

Sybil's head hung in shame. Niall knew. Did the rest of their family know too? With Tom taking a second job and Sybil picking up extra hours at the hospital, it didn't take a genius for them to figure it out.

"Niall."

"…he wouldn't take the money! It's HIS money. Mam and I were just holding onto it. He doesn't believe us. Can you believe that?!"

Niall was waiting for a response but Sybil was caught up in her thoughts. An uncomfortable silence fell. Sybil couldn't look at him. She couldn't handle the judgmental gaze, especially from Niall.

"So you know about…"

Niall knew that wasn't supposed to know. Tom, Sybil, and Mam tried so hard to keep it a secret, but he knew they were running out of money. He desperately wanted to help and this was the only way he knew how. He choose his next words as carefully as possible.

"Yeah. Mam and Tom tried to keep it a secret, but I heard them arguing one night about it."

Sybil never regretted marrying Tom. Not for a second. They were the loves of each other's lives.

But both Tom and Sybil were deeply saddened by their reality. They would never be able to give their baby girl the life she deserved. There would never be more than a few hundred pounds in their bank account at a time and that number would keep dwindling. It would only be a matter of time until the bank statement was zero if they didn't start working again.

"…Do you think I'm foolish for giving all this up?"

His answer was immediate and firm.

"No. Never. I see the way you look at my brother and I see the way he looks at you. Not many people have what you two have."

Sybil looked back up at him, grateful that his opinion of her didn't change. But for now, there was business to get to.

"So what do you want me to do?"

He got up from the chair and sat at the side of the bed instead. Sybil was a little taken aback. The Branson boys were certainly not ones for convention.

Niall looked her straight in the eyes. A fire was lit deep inside him. It was that same fire she had seen in Tom so many years ago in that archway in York.

Determination was the Branson family trait.

"Tom may be stubborn and proud, but I'm the same way. I won't take no for an answer. I'm not leaving this room with this money in my pocket. I'll stay here until either you or Tom accept what's rightfully yours."

She knew her answer before he could make his plea, but it didn't make her response any easier to say. She swallowed her pride and thought of Tom. Although she was a free thinking woman, she knew the consequences for her hypothetical actions. Endless arguments and night after night of going to bed angry. No. This would have to work out on its own.

"I'm sorry Niall, I can't accept Tom's money against his wishes."

Niall's mouth fell open.

"So what am I supposed to do? I'm not leaving."

Sybil hoped he would think of something soon. She knew that Tom always ate breakfast quickly so he could come back upstairs and attend to Sybil. She felt the weight of her full breasts. It was becoming unbearably uncomfortable. It was almost time for Sybbie's feeding time and it was bound to get awkward if Niall was in the room watching her nurse her baby.

"I know, but you're a smart young man. You'll think of something."

With that, the door knob turned. Tom was already taking off his jacket as he was walking into the room. He did not notice Niall standing at the other side of the bed as he tossed his jacket on the dressing table chair. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Sybil you won't believe what happened at breakfast this morning."

A familiar cough in an unfamiliar setting brought Tom's thoughts back to Sybil's room. Here he was, his younger blonde doppelganger, making more trouble. He didn't want to fight with his brother, but Niall was too stubborn sometimes. And Tom hated being wrong.

"Niall."

"Tom."

Niall crossed the room until he and Tom were face to face. Tom stuffed his hands in his pockets as Niall ran a hand through his hair. An impish grin flashed on Niall's face.

"Where's Sybbie?"

"In the nursery."

Sybil smiled. 'Thank God he understood.'

"As one of her godfathers, I'm obligated to give her a present."

Tom shot him a look of warning.

"Niall, no."

He stood there, unwavering. Tom looked hard at his brother. There was no way Niall would back down.

"I told you at breakfast and I'm telling you now. I'm not accepting the money. It's not mine anymore."

Niall rolled his eyes. For someone as smart and articulate as Tom, Niall couldn't believe that someone could be so unbelievably thick sometimes.

"I'm not giving it to you. It's for Sybbie. When you left Ireland so many years ago, you promised that you would support me through school. I will never be able to repay your kindness in full, but I can do it in little bits. Sybbie deserves every chance in the world. Are you going to deny her that Tom?"

He held out the notes in his hand. Tom grasped the other end of the notes as a tear fell onto his cheek.

"Thank you Niall."


	3. Sybil's Rant

What time is it?

REPLYYY TYMMMEEE!

The Yankee Countess: Yes! Tom and Kieran only had like…what? Four scenes together? That wasn't enough. Tom will do anything for his girls. He loves them so much! Don't worry, this won't be the last you see his blonde doppelganger. He's gonna pop up every now and then! XD

repmetsyrrah: =D Niall had to find a way to give the money to Tom and Sybil. If both of them refused, then he had to give it to Sybbie because she can't refuse. She's just gonna look at her uncle and stick her tongue out! AWWWW! BABY SYBBIE IS SO CUTE! I will never stop comparing Allen and Niall. NEVER! MUWAHAHAHAHA! **NIALLEN!**

shana-rose: Yes! The Branson brothers are quite the sweethearts! Niall will defs be a funcle and will spoil Sybbie rotten, much to Tom and Sybil's dismay! And thank you! XD

gothamgirl28: Yes! Tom totally got outwitted, but I think in this case, it was for the best! Baby Sybbie has got her da wrapped around her finger! She's definitely going to grow up as a daddy's girl!

cloudlessangel: If you like the Niall/Sybil brother/sister relationship that's forming, you're gonna really like what I have in store! Our favorite terrible two-some will be on total troll patrol! EVERYONE BETTER WATCH OUT! NO ONE IS SAFE! TROLOLOLOLOL!

Katie Duggan's Niece: Thank you! Niall and Tom hardly ever fight, but when they do it's emotionally draining. I'm glad you picked up on that! =D Baby Sybbie is the queen of the house! And with a cute face like hers, how could she not! And when she does the fat pony face, OMG. #dyingfromoverdoseofadorable

Shoutout to a-pauperedprince. Y'all should thank him when the time comes (along with mimijag!) You'll all see why very very soon. (Imagine me wearing a white lab coat, goggles, gloves and my hair is disheveled; dense fog surrounds the area) *flash of lightning and a clap of thunder * MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEE! #obligatorymadscientistmoment 

Okay, that was a little weird…

Happy Stuff-Your-Face-Until-You're-Sick-to-Your-Stomach-but-Always-Find-Space-to-Eat-Dessert Day to my 'Murican readers!

Now onto the story!

o o o

**Diligence **

Sybil

"_No, thank you."_

_Shut._

"_I'm sorry, but I don't agree."_

_Shut._

"_Please don't bother me again."_

_Shut._

"_My husband is coming home soon and I don't think he would like me talking to you."_

_Shut._

She turned on her heels in frustration and clenched her fists.

'What am I doing wrong?'

. . .

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sybil got caught red handed. Her first instinct? Lie through her teeth.

"I was going for a walk."

Branson leaned on the door of the Renault with his arms crossed. A look of amusement flashed across his face.

"Oh really?"

Sybil's jaw set. He was toying with her. He knew exactly where she was going, but he wanted her to admit it. There was no way she was going to let him win. "Yes."

That smug smirk that made her stomach flutter crossed her face.

"So you wouldn't mind if I take a walk with you, would you?"

Before she could say anything Branson was by her side, holding his arm out for her to take.

"Milady."

She looked at his outstretched arm as if it were a snake. She couldn't take his arm. Not here. Someone might see.

"Branson, this isn't such a good idea."

He shrugged his shoulders, but he wasn't done. There was one more card he could play.

"Right, I'll just tell his Lordship that you've been sneaking off to Ripon to go canvassing."

Sybil gasped in mock horror. Two could play this game. "Mr. Branson, are you blackmailing me?"

"Maybe."

Sybil circled around him, like a lioness and her prey. She had him where she wanted him and she was going in for the kill. No mercy.

"Well then I'll just have to tell his Lordship that his chauffeur's been taking his youngest daughter to go canvassing without his permission."

She raised her eyebrow, challenging him for a retort. He had been beaten and he knew it. Sybil was on the verge of a fit of laughter when he finally responded with a laugh and a conspiring smile on his face.

"Ready to go?"

. . .

Shut.

Sybil was left speechless on the doorstep.

'This was the 10th door I've knocked on and everyone has turned me away. This is the fifth day straight I've been out and no one's wanted to listen to what I have to say. Am I doing something wrong? Do they think I'm trying to bully them to think the way I do because of my position? I'm sure they want the vote, but why aren't they fighting for it?'

Branson was waiting for her at the bench in the small park. He was leaning back reading the newspaper when she plopped herself down next to him. The park was noisy today. There were lots of children playing in the grasses and climbing the trees. All Sybil wanted was silence. She needed to figure out what was wrong.

Branson set his newspaper down. It was another failed day.

"Was there anyone?"

"No."

"Maybe tomorrow."

He stood up, anticipating that they were about to leave, but she kept sitting. She started blankly into the children playing in the park, then looked up at him. Her eyes were dark with anger and frustration.

"Branson? Why don't people listen to reason?"

He had no answer for her. How can you tell someone as headstrong as Sybil that some people don't care?

"I just don't understand why I'm always being turned away. House after house, the doors slam in my face. There have been times when I knock on a door and no one answers. I see a light though the window and I know they're home, but they won't answer the door. I hear whispers inside saying, 'That suffragette is here. Don't open the door.' I know what people think of me and what they say behind my back. 'Look at the Earl of Grantham's daughter, fighting for the vote. She's a foolish girl if she thinks that she can change our minds. I like the way things are now. Why should we change to suit her?' How can they even…These women are all…"

Sybil stood up, her frustration taking over. Her volume of her voice was getting louder and louder. If the children heard her rant, let them hear. They deserve to know the truth of their future.

"I don't care if they think I'm foolish for fighting for the right to vote. I may be young and too idealistic for my own good, but I know I'm right. I'm not fighting for my own selfish beliefs. I'm fighting for the little girl I may have someday. I want her life to be better than mine. I want her to have a voice in society, a voice she deserves to have. And not just my little girl, all little girls. I will not stand idly by while my future is being decided for me. No one can decide my destiny except for me. Women everywhere should be appalled that they've put up with this kind of life for so long. Women have been treated like second-class citizens and it's time we stood up together and fight this injustice. I will always strive for a more equal society. Not just for myself, but for everyone. Everyone deserves a fair chance in life, men and women, rich and poor. It doesn't matter. You taught me that. Our friendship has taught me that. And I don't understand why no one else seems to understand that."

Sybil was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed, knowing full that she vented all her anger and frustration in a very public place in front of her best friend, a man and her father's chauffeur.

Branson couldn't speak. There were no words that he could comfort her with.

Just then a little girl with gleaming red curls ran past the pair of friends into the arms of her mother. She was crying.

"What's wrong my child?"

The little girl sobbed into her mommy's blouse, but Sybil and Branson could hear the girl's voice like a clear bell.

"Mommy? Why don't women have the vote? It's not fair that boys can vote and girls can't. Aren't we people too? Why aren't girls treated fairly? It's not fair!"

The little girl stamped her foot and cried even harder. Sybil and Branson turned to look at the little girl as she was being carried away by her mother.

They looked back at each other, sharing surprised and knowing smiles.


	4. Tom's Rings

It's that time of the chapter again!

Time to reply to the reviews!

The Yankee Countess: I know! I hated how Sybil's storyline basically went to Edith in series three. That's totally not cool. I would have liked to see that too! I would have loved to see Sybil getting in trouble for her political beliefs. THAT would have been more like "getting back to series one." I hated how we never got to see HOW Tom and Sybil fell in love…that little scene was my little contribution!

shana-rose: YAY! The little suffragette! Sybil finally convinced someone! And truth be told, the young ones are the ones who are going to benefit the most from women getting the vote. Kids are young and impressionable, so it's easier to make them understand because their opinions on life are still forming. Adults have a harder time letting go of their (sometimes) archaic opinions and values because they're so set in stone. A child's mind is very malleable and that's probably why Sybil reached the child and not any of the adults.

Katie Duggan's Niece: I'm not sure exactly when "second-class citizen" came into common usage, but I was going through my old history notes and it was in the Seneca Falls Convention/Elizabeth Cady Stanton section of my notes. I figured "If the American suffragettes are using it, I bet the British suffragettes are using it too." I took a little bit of a creative liberty with that one…

gothamgirl28: Little does she know, she's gonna have a baby girl with the man she's venting to! XD GAHH! And thank you! I'm glad you liked this chapter!

MelodyOfSong: No need to apologize! As long as you like the chapter, that's good enough for me! =D

I hope my 'Murican readers had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I also hope you had a nice black Friday, the only day of the year where's its socially acceptable to fight an old lady for a handicap parking spot! XD

I'm totally face palming right now. I messed up really really REALLY badly. I should have done more careful research…UGH. Those vows I wrote in Tom's wrath chapter are not accurate. I've changed the chapter, but not by much. I forgot that they got married Catholic, but those vows are for an Anglican marriage. I'm so SO sorry for that inaccuracy. I want to change it, but I'm not going to. I like having the "to love and to cherish" lines in there. I'm also omitting the "to obey." I'll explain why in the next chapter's notes.

I'm sorry to get all Catholic on you with this chapter. I have nothing against Catholics (my whole family is Catholic) but sometimes tradition gets in the way of a really tender moment. You'll see why.

And also, I know that Tom doesn't wear a wedding ring, but as Catholic tradition dictates, you have to exchange rings. I'm not really sure how to fix this problem…so someone please help me? You can tell me in a PM, a review, a message on tumblr or a tweet. If you need my tumblog or my twitter handle, PM me.

Chapter time!

o o o

**Humility**

Tom

Here they were.

In front of their family and friends.

About to take the first steps into their life together.

It was absolutely thrilling and terrifying at the same time. Tom was finally starting a new life with the woman he fell deeply and madly in love with.

Tom couldn't believe it.

'She chose me.'

He wanted to scream it from the top of every mountain.

He stared at the beautiful woman that stood before him. Her hair was swept back and was a mass of dark twists and curls at the base of her neck. The sheer veil that covered her face was moved and it cascaded down the graceful curves of her back. Delicate pearls lined the plunging neckline. The immaculate white gown rested softly on her shoulders. It flowed all the way down to the floor, as a trail of silk followed close behind her. Her arms were bare, save for the silk elbow length gloves that covered her arms.

She was an absolute vision.

'I'm the luckiest man alive.'

He didn't know how much time had passed. It could have been hours, days, or a millenia. All he could see was his stunning fiancée's bright grey-blue eyes. There was no one but them in the world. Nothing could ever ruin this moment.

He was brought back to Earth, back to the church, when she lightly brushed her fingertips on his. She had taken her gloves off. Her fingertips slid into his palm and curled her hands around his. So soft, so warm, so gentle. So very Sybil.

She squeezed his hands a little tighter and the smile on her face could melt the hardest of hearts. Tom was so taken with Sybil that he didn't realize that she was saying something to him. She let out a quiet laugh and her smile radiated off her face. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes. Her voice was low, so only he could hear.

"Tom, do you plan on marrying me today? Because if you do, you'd best say your vows now."

Tom snapped out of his daze and looked around. Every pair of eyes in the room was waiting, including his soon-to-be wife, who had just teased him on their wedding day. She had the biggest grin on her face.

He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them softly. He locked eyes with Sybil and a clever smirk was plastered on his face.

"Why? Do you plan on marrying someone else today?"

Sybil pressed her lips together to hold in a laugh. She blushed a fetching shade of pink when he kissed her hands again.

"Ahem…"

Father O'Shea chided them both with a stern look and Tom immediately straightened up. But neither Tom nor Sybil could wipe the smiles of young, foolish, all consuming love off their faces.

That's when Tom started.

"I, Tom Branson, take you, Sybil Crawley…"

He held her hands even tighter in his. It seemed like a dream. Any moment she would disappear and he would be back at Downton Abbey, laying on his bed, pining for a woman who he could never have. Now, that same woman was standing in front of him, about to promise forever to him, and he the same to her.

"…to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

He went back to the garage, back to the moment she had accepted him. He thought of their failed mission to Gretna Green. His sisters had stopped them then, but there was no way in heaven or hell that they could stop them now. They were about to be husband and wife on top of what they already were: best friends, equals.

"…to have and to hold from this day forward…"

The Garden Party. All those years ago. A risk. A gesture. A simple touch of hands had sparked a love that would burn for eternity.

"…for better, for worse…"

There would be fights. There was no doubt about that. But their love was strong. They could handle anything. They have given up so much to be together that the petty little fights that they have and will have, will mean nothing in the end. After all those arguments and fights, they will always have love for each other, no matter what.

"…for richer, for poorer…"

They had already gotten a flat together. It was nothing like Downton, but it was enough for them. Home was each others arms. Home wasn't an expansive castle or a one roomed flat. Home was each others arms. Home was safe. Home was comforting.

"…in sickness and in health…"

He would always take care of her. Always. If she was sick, he would bring her medicine. If she needed a shoulder to cry on, he would be there with an embrace and words of comfort. He would do anything and everything in his power to protect and care for her.

"…to love and to cherish…"

York.

'I promised then and I promise now Sybil Crawley.'

"…until death us do part."

The tears streamed down his face. She brought her hand up and brushed them away. She smiled and everything dissolved around them. He could only see her, and what a sight she was.

"I, Sybil Crawley, take you, Tom Branson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death us do part."

His heart leapt out of his chest. She promised just like him.

They were smiling happily when Niall came up and handed Sybil's ring to Tom.

Sybil held her hand out. Tom reached for her hand but he was shaking. His hand wouldn't stop. He looked into her eyes and his hand stilled. He smiled and took her hand in his.

"Sybil, wear this ring as a sign of our faithful love…"

He slid the gold band onto her finger.

"…In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Sybil took the ring from Niall. She was shaking too. Tom petted her hand and she immediately calmed down.

"Tom, wear this ring as a sign of our faithful love. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

She slid the ring on his finger.

Tom and Sybil were now forever linked. Nothing could ever tear them apart now.

"You may now exchange a kiss."

Tom and Sybil looked deeply into each others eyes, tears welled up and fell on their cheeks as they leaned into each other.

Their lips met for the first time.

Tom Branson and Sybil Branson.


	5. Sybil's Other Partner in Crime

First and foremost, I want to thank **mimijag** and **a-pauperedprince** for their help with this chapter. Without them, the syntax, grammar, or diction in this chapter would have been HORRIBLY wrong, so a MASSIVE thank you to you two! *HUGS ALL AROUND!* This chapter is dedicated to you two! I hope you like it!

Just a small note to you two: If the translation is wrong after reading this, message me again so I can change it. I'd hate for you to read this and #facepalm/#headdesk.

From here on in, I'll try my best to keep the chapters shorter. It makes for quicker updates. Just a word of warning though, my finals are coming up and I need to study hardcore, so I apologize in advance if I my updates are few and far between in these next few weeks! I promise it will pick back up once my finals are over! I just really need to study for p-chem. #tears

I checked the stats on Seven Deadly Sins and found out that there's over 10,000 views! Thank you kindly and I love every single one of you for reading it! XD

Note from last chapter: I said that I omitted the "to obey" part of the vows because, in a marriage of equals, obeying someone implies that there will always be a spouse who is subservient to the other. That's not right, and that's not how Sybil and Tom's relationship works. That's also why I changed "You may now kiss the bride" to "You may now exchange a kiss." It sounds more…equal.

I've something on my tumblr. I don't want to give it away, but you'll know what it is once you're finished reading. A link to the post can be found on my profile.

The angle I decided to write this charity chapter does not coincide with the charity relating to giving stuff away. This charity chapter deals more with the charity of helping others. Then it takes a funny turn about halfway through. =X

Right, enough of that! Reply time!

repmetsyrrah: OMG! Thank you! I agree. We were so cruelly denied attendance to their wedding. UGH. But we can imagine whatever we want for their wedding! I bet it was WAY more epic than Matthew and Mary's wedding. Their wedding took place on the sunniest day of the year. The weather was perfect. A dozen doves were released when they came out of the church. They got to the reception and there was a chocolate fountain, a 12 tiered cake, tigers, fireworks, open bar, and fucking EVERYTHING waiting for them. They danced all night and then had Earth shattering sexytimes afterwards. Take THAT JF! You can't take away the epic-ness of my imagined S/T wedding.

shana-rose: AWW! THANK YOU! =D I wanted their wedding vows to be like their relationship, absolutely pure and true, but with a little humor and teasing here and there! It makes me unbelievably happy to know that this is your favorite S/T wedding cannon!

MelodyOfSong: I think we would all love to have a relationship like what Tom has with Sybil. They're so devoted to each other, you can't help but root for them! And it doesn't hurt that Allen has the face that he does! XP

gothamgirl28: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! XP

The Yankee Countess: I want Tom to wear a wedding ring, but I know that men didn't wear wedding rings back then. I imagined that he always carried it around, but never wore it. That's what I'm going with since we never saw Tom wear a ring. =/ Hahaha! No that's not bad! I went to catechism class growing up so I HAD to learn this. The seven heavenly virtues are Catholic ideas (along with purgatory.) They oppose the deadly sins. It seems like a lot of inspiration is drawn upon the deadly sins than the heavenly virtues. (ie. In high school, I had to read Dante's Inferno in AP Lit-Comp but I never had to read Purgatorio or Paradiso. I did anyways. But both Inferno and Purgatorio were based on the deadly sins and Paradiso was based upon, what would become, the heavenly virtues.) Ahh, Brad Pitt in his better days! XD

Katie Duggan's Niece: Thank you! I hope I caught the intimacy of the moment! I really do wish we got to see their wedding. It would have made life so much nicer for the S/T shippers. There is NOTHING in the world so disapproving as a Catholic priest. That's why I don't go to reconciliation. I fear their judgmental voice. I didn't know the Vatican changed it from Holy Ghost to Holy Spirit. (That's a testament to how good of a Catholic I am.)

JFC. I'm a monster. This is a Niall-heavy chapter. The terrible-twosome will be on total troll patrol tonight. (Points for alliteration and rhyming) Getcho self ready!

I have to admit, I'm sort of evil for writing a chapter like this. TROLOLOLOL! Do I regret it? HA! Not in the least!

Here we go!

o o o

**Charity**

Sybil

Sybil thought it was terribly unfair.

Tom refused to teach her. Something about having his own language to himself and wanting to teach it to Sybbie so they could have their own secret language.

She resented that. Her husband could be so selfish sometimes.

Then Niall came around a few weeks ago, asking for a favor.

_The door to their flat was open. Tom had left for work at the newspaper a few minutes earlier and Sybil told him to keep the door unlocked. She was anticipating her brother-in-law's arrival. _

"_Sybil?"_

_Niall poked his head into the kitchen. She hardly recognized him anymore. Gone was the scrawny seventeen-year-old who she always joked around with and played silly tricks on Tom with. That seventeen-year-old teenager was now nineteen-year-old young man: taller, broader, and a little more mature. She was sure that her other partner in crime was buried underneath the new frame and bright blonde hair. She just had to fish him out._

"_Hello Niall! What can I do for you? I just made some tea. Please, sit down."_

_He pulled a chair out and took a seat. A steaming cup of tea with a squeeze of lemon appeared in front of him. She remembered. He took a sip a small sip. 'Not bad…' _

_Sybil took the seat next to him, waiting for an answer to her question. She caught his eye and he proceeded._

"_When I was at Downton for Sybbie's christening, Tom told me you spoke French and I was wondering if you could teach me."_

_Curiosity got the best of Sybil._

"_May I ask why?"_

_Niall's cheeks burned red and he looked back down at his cup of tea._

"_Well, you see, there's this girl. Aline. I want to ask her out, but she doesn't speak a word of English or Irish. I was hoping that…"_

_Sybil cut him off._

"_You speak Irish?"_

"_Yes…why?"_

_Sybil didn't even realize it until then. Of COURSE he could speak Irish. She chastised herself for not realizing it sooner. She repeated herself just to make sure she heard right._

"_You speak Irish."_

"_Well I am Irish, aren't I?"_

_The gears and cogs in Sybil's brain started to turn. Niall would help. He couldn't say no to her. This was her only chance._

"_Teach me."_

_Niall's eyes widened in fear._

"_But Tom said…"_

"_Do you want to learn French?"_

_He thought of Aline. Was she really worth the trouble of teaching Sybil Irish? To be honest, no. But to see his brother's shocked face when he learns that Sybil knows Irish was worth learning French. Teasing Tom was their favorite past time._

"_Yes."_

_Sybil grinned. She had her second partner-in-crime back. They shared cunning smiles. The terrible-twosome were reunited and Tom was going to be their first victim after their reunion. Niall lowered his voice, making sure that nobody would be able to hear them._

"_Want to know the real reason why Tom doesn't want you to learn Irish."_

_Sybil's eyes widened._

"_He told you?"_

"_He said that he wouldn't be able to curse in front of you if you knew Irish."_

_She pursed her lips in disapproval. She knew he was lying straight through his teeth. It was only a matter of time until she found the real reason._

"_Ahh, so THAT'S what he's been saying in Irish!"_

_He laughed and held out his hand. She sat up straight in her chair and smiled at her brother-in-law. She took his hand and shook it._

"_Niall Branson. Prepare for your first French lesson."_

_. . ._

_Weeks later…_

Sybil and Niall met every single day for an hour before her shift started at the hospital and an hour afterwards. Perfect timing. Tom always left the flat before Niall came and Niall left before Tom came back home. Most days, Niall would walk to the hospital with Sybil, with Sybbie in his arms, carrying her to her nan's house to be looked after while he was in class. Any opportunity they had to teach each other, they took it. All of course, behind Tom's back. After they had become proficient their respective languages, they felt that it was time.

Tonight was the night.

Sybil told Niall to stay over a little longer than usual. Tom was going to turn the doorknob any minute.

In the meantime, the pair of mischief makers were sitting in the kitchen, having some tea and sharing a few laughs. Niall was practicing his French for his soon-to-be beau and Sybil was practicing her Irish for her soon-to-be-furious husband.

"Bonjour Aline. Mon nom est Niall. Voudriez-vous sortir avec moi?"

Sybil smiled at her handiwork. Niall was a quick learner.

"Ton français s'est amélioré! Je suis tellement fière de toi. Si elle ne te dit pas oui, c'est une idiote!"

"Merci Sybil. Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi."

Sybil clapped her hands in joy. Now it was her turn to show him what she had learned. She stuck her hand out and he shook it, like it was their first time meeting each other. They put on their politest tones and most pleasant smiles.

"Dia duit. Is mise Sybil."

"Conas atá tú?"

"Táim go maith. Go raibh maith agat."

"Cén post atá agat?"

"Is altra mé."

"An mbaineann tú taitneamh as do phost Altra Branson?"

"Ó bainim go mór mór as!"

The sound of a key turning a lock startled them both. They looked at each other and held in their laughs.

It was starting.

"Sybil? Love? Are you home? Did you pick up Sybbie from mam's house yet?"

Sybil ran into Tom's arms and held him in a tight embrace. She let him go and proceeded to help him take off his hat and coat. Niall appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and leaned on the frame, about to witness his favorite brother about to have the meltdown of his life. Sybil closed the door and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Haigh á Thoim! Conas á bhí do lá?"

A look of pure shock crossed Tom's face. His eyebrows were at the top of his forehead. His jaw fell and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

'No. No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening.'

He turned to his brother, smiling smugly in the doorway of his kitchen. What Tom wouldn't give to wipe that smile off his face.

"A Niall, cad á muineadh agat dí?"

Niall put on his most innocent looking face and looked at his brother.

"Faic."

Tom shook an angry finger at him.

"Tá tú ag insint bréag."

At first Tom thought it was a wonderful idea for Sybil and Niall to get to know each other. He was his favorite brother and she was his wife. After a few short weeks living in Dublin, he knew it was a terrible idea for Sybil and Niall to grow so close. Whenever they were together, they would gang up on him and tease him incessantly. He thought that after a few years of not seeing each other, they would mature and act like adults.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Sybil walked over to where Niall was standing and put her hands on her hips. She looked at Tom and then looked back at Niall. Sybil grinned up at Niall and he grinned back. They silently agreed.

"Veux-tu embêter Tom en lui faisant croire que l'on parle de lui?"

Niall raised his arms in exultation.

"Bien sûr!"

Tom's face met his palm. This was the worst thing that's ever happened. He created a monster. "Are you fucking kidding? French too? Jesus Christ!"

Sybil looked at her husband again. Impishness crossed her face and she carried on.

"De quoi devrions-nous parler à la place de Tom?"

Niall shrugged his shoulders. "De n'importe quoi!"

Sybil crossed her arms in front of her and pointed at Niall's head.

"Tes cheveux sont vraiment blonds. C'est naturel?"

"Non, je les teint."

Tom raised his head from his palm. "Stop it."

"Ca te vas bien."

"Vraiment?"

"I know you're talking about me."

"Est-ce que je te mentirais?"

"Non, mais mon frère oui!"

Sybil and Niall shared a hearty laugh at the expense of the man standing at the other end of the room. That same man was becoming much more agitated now that he had no idea what was going on.

"Stop it!"

"C'est très amusant!"

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il pense que l'on parle de lui!"

Sybil waved her hand in Tom's direction, as if she was mentioning him. "Et bien, tu connais Tom. Il déteste ça quand il ne fait pas partie de la plaisanterie!"

They shared another laugh when Tom stormed up to the pair. Two of the three people he loved the most in the world were turning against him. Sure it was all fun and games for them, but for him, it was torture. Sybbie would never hurt her Da like the two jokers in front of him. Tom would make sure that Sybbie would never get caught up in her mother and her uncle's games. He would make sure that little Sybbie was always on her Da's side.

By this point, Tom was so hurt. This joke had gone too far. Tom wanted answers.

"Niall. Why did you teach her Irish when I told you not to?"

Sybil reached out and held his arm, trying to comfort him. "Ó á Thoim. Ar cheap tú nach d'fhoghlaimeoinn Gaeilge?"

Tom shook his head in disappointment. "Cad á rinne agat Niall?"

Niall shrunk back, knowing what he did was wrong. He had hurt his brother and it the teasing had gone too far. Sybil realized it too. The pair were completely apologetic.

She tried to comfort Tom, but it was to no avail. "Ná cuir an milléan air á Thoim. Bhí sé ach ag iarradh cabhair á thabhairt dom."

He thought of all the times he was teased my them…and he remembered he always got them back. He may not have Matthew to help him with his tricks in Dublin, but he'll find a way to trick them back. A wicked smile crossed his mouth and face had mischief written all over it. He pointed his finger at them once again.

'Revenge will never taste so sweet…'

"Beidh brón ortsa."

Niall and Sybil exchanged glances and shook in fear.

* * *

The link to the translation can be found on my profile! ;D

All the awards to mimijag and a-pauperedprince. They deserve it!

If you really liked this chapter, my only request to you is to go and thank them. You must give credit where credit is due!


	6. Tom's Absolution

Hello! I'm back!

I'm sorry for not updating any sooner. A lot of stuff is happening in these next two weeks, but I promise I won't go this long without updating.

This chapter is related to Sybil's sloth chapter (Chapter 11) in Seven Deadly Sins.

I'm sorry (not really) for trolling all of you last chapter. The link to the translation can be found on my profile.

I checked the Highclere Nominations and found out that I was nominated in two categories: The New Author category and Seven Deadly Sins was also nominated in the Rating – M category. Thank you to whoever nominated me! I don't think I have a chance in hell seeing everyone who's been nominated in each category, but I'm very honored to be nominated alongside some the some of the very best writers out there.

Don't forget to keep voting! Even if you don't vote for me, you should vote for the other fics! And honestly, the DA fandom, and especially the S/T ship has some of the best writers. I would go as far as to say that some of the fics rival JF's writing itself. (That's probably because the S/T ship understands Sybil and Tom's relationship a shit ton better than Julian Fellowes, but that's a new conversation for another day.) I've read other fics from other fandoms and they don't hold up against DA or the S/T ship's fics. TBH, our OTP is pretty spoiled, fanfic wise. If you look at the nominations, a lot of them are S/T fics, so let that be the judge of the quality of writing for the ship.

Okay, mini rant over.

Reply time!

MelodyOfSong: Ha! Nope. This was strictly for laughs! I really wish that FF allowed you to post links and URL's in your stories though. It would make finding the translations much easier!

wslowry: LOL! Thank you! As long as you got the gist of it, you should be okay! =D

Katie Duggan's Niece: Thanks! It definitely wasn't easy blending three languages! I tried my best to give you clues as to what they were saying, but not explicitly showing you what they said, unless you knew what they were saying! Ahh, Sybil's partner in crime! I thought Niall was perfect! Obviously, Tom is her original partner in crime (see chapter one) but when Sybil wants to prank her husband, Niall is the go-to guy! And yes, second languages are secret codes. Don't you hate it when other the other people around you are speaking a different language and you have no idea if they're insulting you or not? (I'm guilty of doing that, but I digress.) It definitely makes you feel like an outsider.

shana-rose: HA! I loved that the tables have turned and now Sybil and Niall have a secret language! I have to admit though, they trolled Tom HARD. I feel bad that I did that, but Tom's gonna get his revenge! Not sure if I'm going to write that fic or not, cause I have a lot on my plate right now, but we'll have to see!

The Yankee Countess: Ahh! A certain Irishman has a dirty mouth! OH! According to a-pauperedprince, calling Irish Gaelic, Gaelic is inaccurate. The Irish call Gaelic, Irish. It's also okay to call Irish, Irish Gaelic. I hope that made sense… Just passin' that along! =D LOLOLOL! I love Sybil and Niall's relationship! I think a lot of the S/T ship imagines that Sybil is a pretty mischievous person! I think given the opportunity, she would be a pretty rowdy person. It's a shame that their little brother died. I think Sybil would have been an amazing big sister! Yes, poor Tom. They did take it a little too far, but it's all in good fun! I'm not planning on writing Tom's revenge chapter, but I can be persuaded to! If I don't write it, just know that he's gonna get them back, twice as hard. He's a very very very clever man! XD And I passed on your thanks to a-pauperedprince if you couldn't find him!

mimijag: No, thank you! =D That last chapter wouldn't have been as amazing as it was without your help, so thank you so much!

There's a lot of car stuff in this chapter. I'm not a mechanic, so I'm not sure if any of this is accurate, so bear with me. I also like adding stuff that Allen or Jess mentions in their interviews, so this chapter goes out to Allen and his temperamental relationship with the Renault.

o o o

**Kindness**

Tom

It was a late night for Tom.

He had broken the gear shift earlier that week and he had to go into York with Pratt to order a new one. The new gear shift was delivered early that morning. Tom planned on replacing the old gear shift before he took her Ladyship to Ripon for a dress fitting in the other car.

Things did not go as smoothly as he had hoped.

The task of replacing the gear shift was fairly uncomplicated, but the Renault was old. Right as he unbolted and removed the gear shift; he heard a series heavy clunks then a resounding thud filled the small garage. He looked underneath the car and found half the gear box lying on the garage floor.

"FUCK!"

He had spent the rest of the day trying to put the gears back into place. Her Ladyship's trip to Ripon was spoiled as well as a trip to the hospital to drop off the lunch Mrs. Patmore had made for Sybil.

'I guess I won't be seeing Sybil today.'

He had spent the whole day at his wits end. He knew how to put a gear box together, but every time he put the gears back in place and started the car, they would fall back down. It was now dark and he had missed dinner at the big house. He would be cooking for himself tonight. Great. Another task added to the list of things to finish today. He attempted to start the Renault again, but it was in vain. The gear box had fallen apart once again. He tried everything to keep it from falling apart again and again, but nothing seemed to work.

Nothing ever seemed to work nowadays.

'Christ, what a metaphor.'

He jumped out of the front seat. In a moment of complete and utter frustration, Tom pulled out the gears from underneath the car and proceeded to kick them along with the tires of the Renault itself.

"Fucking shit! Why won't you fucking…"

"Is this a bad time?"

Tom's head shot up. He didn't notice the nurse standing at the doorway until now. How long had she been standing there?

"Sybil, I didn't…"

"No. It's fine."

What a sight he must be right now. His shirtsleeves were rolled and pushed up to his elbows. His coat, waistcoat, and tie were in a pile in the back of the Renault. There were black smudges all over his crinkled white shirt, which was now untucked and unbuttoned. Tom's braces were around his legs instead of being in their usual place. His hair was streaked with motor oil and was up in all directions from constantly running his greased black hand through it.

She was a sight for sore eyes too. The hem of her skirt was lined with red. Her usually pristine white apron was smeared with dry blood. Her whole body was trembling. The hair under her nurse's cap was messy and the series of curls were coming undone. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes were full with unshed tears. She looked as if she were about to faint at any moment.

He rushed to her, worried that she would break down at any moment. He put his hands on her arms to steady her. Tom wanted so badly to tip her chin up so she could look at him, but he was already taking a huge risk in holding her like this.

"What happened?"

She stared blankly into Tom's chest.

"It's my fault."

The tears fell from her eyes. Fat gobs of hot liquid poured from her eyes and he took her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him with everything she had. She sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back. No words could comfort her. They stood there for many minutes, finding comfort and relief in each other's arms.

Tom had no idea what had brought this on. He figured it was hospital related.

"Tom?"

He could feel his heart beat even faster in his chest. This was the first time she has ever called him by his Christian name.

"Yes?" An unsaid _'darling'_ hung in the air between them.

She looked up at him, her tears streaming down her face, eyes blazing with complete sadness and deep resentment.

"Don't ever let me make the wrong choice. Don't ever let me not fight for what's right."

He brought her in for another tight embrace. This wasn't a time for words. What she needed right now was contact.

'I promise.'

The feeling of Sybil's arms around him was unbelievable. He breathed in her intoxicating scent and reveled in it. He sighed deeply and held her a little closer. She was finally in his arms, and he in hers. It was a good place. It was a safe place. Most of all, it felt right.

Sybil suddenly pulled away, her face turning a deep shade of red as she turned her face away from him, with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Tom looked at her, confused, then realized his bare chest was now wet with her tears.

He felt his ears get hot as he buttoned up his shirt. He chastised himself for not making himself look decent in front of her. Although, from the smirk she tried to hide, Tom knew she was looking. This made him smug to no end.

Once buttoned up, Sybil looked up at him again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded her head.

Tom looked at the Renault. The car can wait. Sybil needed him.

"Need a cup of tea?"

"Do you have something stronger?"

"Just some whiskey."

"Would you mind?"

"No. Not at all."

He went to back of the garage to the door that led to his cottage. She followed. It wasn't like her to follow him to his cottage, but they both had a terrible day and some whiskey would help them both right now.

They sat at the table and Tom poured the whiskey. It was cheap and tasted like shit, but it was enough. They lost track of time as the bottle emptied her contents. Liquid courage. That's what she offered and she never disappointed.

By the fourth glass, they were smashed out of their minds, ready for absolution.

Tom hung his head low and stared into the amber liquid.

"I can't do anything right."

Sybil covered her face with her hands and propped her elbows up on the table.

"I feel so powerless."

Tom looked up. She was so distraught and so was he. Tom reached for her hand across the table and held it in his. She probably wouldn't remember this in the morning, but it needed to be done. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to top of it. She gripped his hand and brought his hand to her face. She kissed his palm and pressed his hand to her cheek. He could feel it was damp from the tears and warm from the whiskey. She nuzzled her cheek into his hand, craving for more contact.

They sat there for many moments, basking in their heartfelt confessions.

The weight was lifted and they were finally free.


	7. Sybil's Olive Branch

I'M BAAACKKK!

These past two weeks have been a little crazy. I'm sorry for not updating, but I had final exams, so please forgive me. =D

This chapter is related to Chapter 8 of Seven Deadly Sins: Tom's Purpose (Tom's Sloth Chapter)

Reply time!

The Yankee Countess: I thought a little contact was in order after something as traumatic as cleaning her patient's blood off the floor. I love that they need each other for comfort and they can tell each other their deepest and darkest fears. =D THE SYBIL AND TOM SHIP IS THE **BEST**!

shana-rose: I hope your insides are okay now! XD

gothamgirl28: 5) LOL! Tom always has something up his sleeve. I don't know if I'll write it cause I have something else lined up, but it's definitely a possibility considering that I'm on break now! =X 6) And your welcome!

MelodyOfSong: Go raibh maith agat! XD

Katie Duggan's Niece: I didn't appreciate the fact that Tom was portrayed as angry and bitter in the beginning of series two. We all know that Tom has a capacity to love and we missed some of that in the early episodes of series two.

The treaty they're talking about in this chapter is the Anglo-Irish Treaty of 1921. It created the Irish Free State.

Onto the chapter!

o o o

**Kindness**

Sybil

He was so tired.

Empty bottles littered the dirty floor.

Every last drop of alcohol had been consumed. It's been two days since the last glass was filled.

He yearned for more, but the thought of it sickened him.

The dust hung thick in the air.

Dishes were piling up in the sink.

The curtains were drawn. He never bothered to open them.

No light ever came in.

Outside of his small flat were thousands of happy people, going about their day and living life.

He hated them all.

He could have been happy once, but his chance for happiness had passed him by years ago.

He stood up from the table, ready to go out and get more alcohol.

It was a heavy burden and he wanted to get rid of it, but it was all he had now.

He was tying his shoes when the sound of three knocks cut through the silence.

"Fucking hell," he muttered as stood up. He strode over to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open.

The last person he expected was on the other side.

"Hello Kieran."

It was Tommy's wife.

It had been more than two years since he last saw her. She looked exactly the same. Strands of her short ebony hair was blowing in the cold December wind from under her hat. Two leather-clad hands were clasped onto each other, clutching a small purse. He expected to see a smile.

There was none.

She was a beautiful woman, but then again, weren't all women who were out of a man's league beautiful? Over the course of two years, he could tell that motherhood had changed her. Any indication that she was once an Earl's daughter was gone. She stood tall and proud, but not because of her background. The woman who stood before him was a strong woman, a nurse, a mother. A woman who had the love of a child and a husband guiding her every move, someone who would do anything to protect the ones she loved.

Sybil Branson was not a woman not to be trifled with.

He stepped aside and silently invited her in. She walked past him and into his flat. If she was disgusted by the filth, she didn't show it. They awkwardly stood facing each other. Her hands never leaving her purse, his now stuffed into the depths of his pockets. Kieran decided to be amicable. He hadn't wronged her. She had no reason to be angry with him, at least not yet.

"Where's Tommy? Not that I was expecting to see him anyway…"

"At the inn with Sybbie."

Sybbie. His god daughter. 'Gorgeous little thing. She'd be two by now…'

"I gather you're going back to Ireland now that the treaty's been passed."

"We are."

An awkward silence passed.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"If you don't mind."

He went over to the table and pulled a chair out. A beer bottle rolled off the seat and landed with a thud on the floor. He kicked it away and Sybil sat down. Kieran sat opposite her.

"I'd offer you some tea, but I don't have any."

"That's fine. I'm not staying long. I just wanted to speak with you."

She brought her hands up to the table and started to pick at the whiskey label.

"I know that your relationship with Tom has always been strained and he won't talk to me about it."

Kieran leaned back on his chair. He thought of the night they told him Da died. His world fell apart. Their father was his hero. The greatest man in the world, dead from an accident at the docks. The family would have to rely on him. Kieran Branson, breadwinner. He was destined to be tied down in Ireland, to put his life on hold until the youngest was old enough to fend for himself. The youngest hadn't even been born yet.

For an 18 year old whose while life was ahead of him, it was a death sentence.

Instead of voicing his frustrations, he took them out on Tom. He didn't deserve it, but he was always nearby.

"I've done terrible things. I don't blame him for hating me. Him and the rest of my family."

"Isn't there room for forgiveness?"

'Forgiveness is a luxury I can never have.'

_Tom burst through the door with Niall close behind._

"_What the fuck Kieran?"_

_Kieran was sitting on the couch, drunk out of his mind, a common sight under the Branson roof._

"_Ohhh! Heallo Tommay! What brrings you heeer?"_

_Tom grabbed his brother by the lapels on his jacket and punched him square in the mouth. He crumpled to the floor in agony._

_Kieran spit blood out of his mouth. The metallic taste sobered him up somewhat._

"_Why the fuck would you do that to Niall."_

_He knew exactly what he had done. He wasn't sorry._

_He sneered. "It was a joke Tommy."_

_Tom looked at him with hard eyes. "That? A fucking joke Kieran?"_

_Kieran stood up, lip split from the punch. _

"_Yes, a joke. Fucking Christ, lighten up."_

_Tom's fist connected with Kieran's mouth again. _

"_This is just like you. You treat everyone like shit then wonder why they're not worshipping the ground you walk on. When you pull shit like this, it's not hard to figure out. You spent years beating me, then you take it out on Niall! What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_Kieran lunged at Tom and pushed him into the youngest Branson. Niall caught him and prevented Tom from falling over. The eldest Branson hovered over Tom and Niall, ready for a fight._

"_You don't understand Tommy. You can never understand how hard it was for me. I had to take care of this family. Everything fell onto my shoulders when Da died. What about me? I sacrificed my life for this family! I had plans Tommy! I was supposed to get married, travel around Ireland, start a family, have a life. But no! I had to stay here and take care of you lot! I was only 18 and there was another one on the way. What the fuck was I supposed to do? I had no fucking choice!"_

_Tom shoved Kieran into the wall. His forearm at Kieran's neck. Tom pressed hard and his face was red with anger._

"_Don't blame Da! Fuck off Kieran. If you want to go, then GO!"_

The cloud of memory rose and left Kieran wishing for a shot of whiskey.

Being sober meant you could remember. He didn't want that. The memories were too painful.

He left Ireland for a new life, all it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Exiled from his family, he drank far too much and pushed away any love that came his way. He regretted his life deeply and hated the where it was going, but there was nothing he could do now. Alcohol was his medicine, but now he was getting sick of it. It blocked the memories, but he had been numb for so long.

Kieran was alone and he had no one to blame but himself.

Having Tommy's wife here only fueled his guilt and self-loathing. He hung his head low and steeled himself for the flurry of punches and the string of swears he deserved from the woman sitting across from him.

"I used to beat Tommy."

Sybil's eyes went wide at her brother-in-law's confession. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Kieran…"

He could feel her stare. He didn't look up. If he did, he feared he would burst into flames. "I wasn't good to Tommy or Niall. I'm a terrible brother and I abandoned my family."

"Tom has a big heart. He can forgive…"

"He's got all the right in the world not to forgive me."

Sybil's gaze shifted down to her hands.

"I hit Tom once. In a stupid moment of rage. He had no right to forgive me, but he did."

Their eyes finally met. A glimmer of clarity started to shine through.

"He may not show it, but he wishes that you were in Sybbie's life."

He chuckled. What a lie.

"I'm grateful that you decided to make me Sybbie's god father, but I haven't done anything for her. I don't deserve her. Niall is a better man than I am. He can take care of her."

"Niall is young and has lots of love to give. You have love to give too. She needs both her uncles."

Kieran let her words sink in.

Love. Was he capable of that anymore or did he drink that away? Could he give that to his god daughter and niece? Would it be enough?

Sybbie deserved a life without her drunk uncle. He would end up being a disappointment to her.

He loved his niece with all his heart. She was the most precious creature to ever walk the Earth. He could turn his life around for her if he wanted. Kieran just needed help.

"I'm a drunk."

"You're sober now."

She was right. He had to kick the bottles to the curb sometime or another. Why not start now?

There was only one obstacle left. It was the biggest hurdle he had to face.

"Tom hates me."

The admission burned. He knew Tom hated him, but saying it out loud in front of Tom's wife hurt him. The past 19 years could be forgiven but not forgotten.

"You're not the same man I met at Downton. You've changed. Tom will see that."

"Have I? Will he?"

"Kieran," she reached over and put her hand on his, "If there's one thing that the Bransons all have in common, it's that you all have good hearts. Sometimes they just get lost."

Kieran stayed silent and stayed seated as she sighed and rose to leave.

"We're only here for tonight. We're staying in a small inn near St. Peter's church if you want to join us for dinner tonight."

She left without a word.

He stewed in the silence. Kieran stood up from the table, went to the window, and opened the curtains.

The light streamed in.

. . .

There was a knock at the door.

"Could you get that love? Sybbie's getting to be a handful."

Sybbie squirmed in her mother's arms and wailed for her father. She escaped her mother's embrace and waddled to her father who picked her up and spun her around. She squealed in delight. He put her on his shoulders and her tiny hands tugged on his hair. Her hands snaked around Tom's head and covered his eyes. She roared in laughter.

"Da! Da can't see!"

Sybil's voice boomed from the bedroom. "Sybbie! Don't cover your Da's eyes!"

Sybbie slumped over Tom's head and hugged his head. She kissed the mop of hair on the top his head and laid her cheek on her kiss.

"Sorry Da."

Tom moved her from his shoulders to his hip and she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"It's alright love." He kissed the tip of her nose and lowered his voice so Sybil wouldn't be able to hear him. "We can play more after dinner."

She giggled and nuzzled her head in his shoulder. "You're the best Da in the world!"

Tom laughed and opened the door.

His brother was standing across the threshold, holding his hat in his hands and looking sober…for once.

"Hello Tommy. It's been a long time."


	8. Tom's Fist

I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic since December! Enjoy! This fic will be ending soon as well as Page 147 and 12LofC, so I'll be dedicating more of my time writing Mercy once all of them are done!

This chapter is related to any chapter that contained/mentioned that stupid asshat, Larry Grey.

Reply time!

The Yankee Countess: Sybil in my mind is a definite peacemaker. Time and time again, she tries to alleviate some of the tension between her sisters, so I think it's natural for her to be the mediator between the two brothers. I think we were all sorely disappointed to know that the Branson's Dublin scenes were cut. Sybil interacting with the Bransons would have been a treat to watch.

shana-rose: I can't say for sure if Kieran meant to be a tad bit rude to Tom, but he was making an effort to be nicer to him as the episode progressed. I attributed his changing personality in the episode to wanting to become closer to Tom, as he did offer him a job in Liverpool…I don't think Tom would have willingly taken the job, it was just something to pay the bills.

Katie Duggan's Niece: I'm so glad you liked this chapter! Sybil isn't a hard woman, but she is FIERCELY protective of Tom. We saw a glimmer of it in series one, and we saw it all come out in series two and three (and in our headcanons.) Tom loves Sybil and Sybbie is an extension of their love. Tom has a big heart and lots of love to give, so I think showing the love he has for his daughter is completely true to his character. In my mind, Sybil was always going to help Tom heal his broken relationships. She's tried it with Mary and Edith, to no avail, so her trying to fix Tom and Kieran isn't a farfetched idea.

MelodyOfSong: Ahh! I'm currently learning Irish myself! It's a tad bit difficult (okay…more than a tad bit difficult) since I am in the beginning stages of learning, but it's not too terrible! Thank you, thank you! *blows a kiss and takes a bow*

dustedoffanoldie: 5) He does! Niall and Sybil totally ganged up on him. Poor bb! 7) More? You want some more of this? Oh, I'll give you more. I'll give you a lot more! (Well, by more I mean seven more chapters XP)

(7DS CHAP. 14 REPLY)

dustedoffanoldie: 1) Qurl loves her food! 2) Poor S1 Tom. He's pining over a woman he can't have. =( Just wait bb! It'll be better soon! 5) You'll see the aftermath of that fairly soon! I'm sorry for making you cry! 12) I've toyed with the idea of extending 7DS and 7HV but I don't think that's gonna happen… ='(

edwardfiend: Thank you! I'm glad you liked 7DS! I'm glad I shed a beam of light into their "darker" sides!

Onwards to the next chapter!

o o o

**Temperance**

Tom

"Tom, please don't."

He chuckled to himself. He really wasn't going to beat Larry to a pulp tonight. But it was fun imagining it. He deserved to be punched after trying to get an unsolicited kiss from her.

"I'm only joking."

Tom sat on the edge of the bed, tying his shoes. He noticed a little scratch on the toe. He rubbed his temples in frustration. These were his best pair. There was no time to polish them before dinner.

He turned his head to look at Sybil who was sitting at her vanity, rubbing lotion on her hands. Her back was turned to him but he could still see her face in the mirror. He spoke to her reflection.

"You don't think I can behave around him?"

She let out an audible sigh. He watched her as her hand came up to rub her forehead.

"It's not a question of you behaving. It's a matter of holding your tongue. You can never seem to control your words. I understand that they're your livelihood, but my family don't and neither will the Mertons, especially Larry. They already think that we live in a slum and think that you can't support us. I don't want to give them more reasons to think that I made a bad in decision marrying you."

She turned in her chair to face him.

"I will never regret leaving my family for you. You're a wonderful man. If they can't see that, it's their loss."

She always expressed this sentiment to him, but somehow tonight, it meant much more.

She turned back to the vanity and rummaged around for earrings. Tom sat up and smoothed out the wrinkles on the sleeves of his suit jacket. It wasn't the nicest suit in the world, but it was better than his brown one.

Tom stood up and waked over to the vanity to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She relaxed at his touch

"Sybil…"

She held up two different pair of earrings in the mirror for him to judge. Blue against black and gold.

"Which ones?"

He surveyed the two. To be honest, he didn't care. Sybil looked beautiful in everything. He remembered her favorite pair.

"The black and gold ones."

She smiled and proceeded to put them on.

"I think the best way to show Larry that you are a better man than him is to be courteous and polite. Thrashing him will only solidify their beliefs about you and about us."

She paused for a moment as a cunning smile graced her lips.

"But I'll admit, the thought of him crumpling to the floor does make me smile."

Sybil and Tom shared a small chuckle as she proceeded to put the other earring on her ear.

"But who knows? It's been years since I last saw him. Maybe he's changed."

Tom bent down to kiss the top of her head. He savored the feeling of her dark curls on his face before he pulled away. His hands slid down from her shoulders to gently rub her arms.

"I promise to hold my tongue and be polite as best as I can."

She broke their gaze in the mirror so she could look her husband in the face.

"Thank you Tom."


	9. Sybil's Family

If you have a birthday in March, this chapter is dedicated to you! This also goes along with March's ROCK THE AU!

Horas mag reply!

MelodyOfSong526: It's good to be back! Thank you muchly! =D

shana-rose: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

The Yankee Countess: I hope I didn't give you a cavity from all the sweetness! =D Larry deserves to be punched/kicked in the nuts so hard, it's not even funny. I ALWAYS IMAGINED THAT TOO! Sybil is a feisty gal. I bet she knows how to severely injure the male anatomy! Larry = BIGGEST DOUCHEBAG IN THE WORLD.

I know that I don't ask for reviews, but I'd really appreciate some feedback if you feel so inclined to do so. I'm SUPER guilty of not reviewing too, but I don't know if you guys like what I'm writing…

The definition of temperance used in this chapter is not the traditional definition like the one I used in Tom's temperance chapter. I looked on Wikipedia for an alternate definition and I found one: Constant mindfulness of others and one's surroundings.

Enough of that! Onwards!

o o o

**Temperance**

Sybil

_Come on Sybil, breathe. You can do this. _

_Just don't think about it. The more you think about it, the more you're going to panic. Tom went though the same thing for you. Imagine how hard it was for him to come into the drawing room that night. It was bold and he was brave. You must do the same for him. Be strong for him._

_Focus. Take a deep breath in. There's a chance they'll like you…but there's also the greater chance that they'll hate you too._

_Stop thinking about it. Stop. Think about something else…anything else…_

Sybil stared at the door.

_What a lovely door. It's a bit old and weathered, but it gives the cottage a homely feel. The handle is a bit dull, but that's probably because this door has been opened and closed many times. A busy home…An old home…Tom's old home…The place where he grew up. Where his family still lives. His Irish family. His large Catholic and republican family. Oh lord. They're going to hate me, I just know it._

Tom raised his hand up to knock on the door.

_Oh my God, he's going to do it. He's about to knock. Wait Tom! Stop! Not yet! Hold on! I'm not ready!_

Sybil grabbed for his other hand, stopping him from alerting his family, no, their family that they were finally here. He turned to face her. She was completely terrified.

"What's wrong love?"

_Everything._

"Can we wait a few more moments? I don't think…"

Tom pressed a kiss to her forehead and mumbled into her skin.

"It's okay to be nervous. I was too. We'll wait as long you need…as long as we don't stand out here for three years. Irish winters are brutal."

Sybil and Tom shared a quiet laugh as the silence began to fall on them once again. They stood on the front step of the small cottage, hand in hand as Sybil calmed herself. She wanted so desperately to make a good impression. She could keep telling herself that it didn't matter what people thought and it would be true. But a large part of her heart would be crushed if neither side of her family did not accept their marriage and the love they had for each other.

_Oh Tom. You're a wonderful man and I love you so much and I want your family to know that I will always be by your side as I know you will always be by mine. Our families will come around. They have to once they see that we are completely devoted to one another. _

_Please Branson family. Please like me._

Tom pulled away from her. His warm body was separated from hers be she still felt the lingering warmth. He smiled at her.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

Tom rapped on the door twice. There was a flurry of footsteps inside the tiny house along with a series of not so quiet whispers. Tom and Sybil heard a voice getting louder and louder until it was at the other side of the door.

"Christ Mam! I'm already gettin' it!

A loud yell could be heard from inside.

"NIALL JAMES BRANSON!"

Another wave of panic washed over her. Sybil's heart started to race. Her hands became cold and clammy. She heard her heartbeat in her ears and it pounded in her head. Her face paled and her breathing quickened. This was it.

Sybil would finally meet his family.

A series of heavy clunks unlocked the door and she heard the doorknob being turned from the other side.

She lied to Tom. She wasn't ready.

_NO! Don't open the door! Stop! Oh God not yet! Please a few more moments! I need to collect my thoughts. What am I going to say? Hello. You have a lovely home. Who ever is on the other side will probably give some snide remark: I bet it's not as lovely as Downton. Oh God. I don't want to be rude. Oh God. What will I say? Oh God. Should I say hello first or wait for them to say it to me? Oh Lord! If I say it first, they're going to think I'm too friendly and they're going to think I'm up to no good. If I wait too long to say hello, they're going to think I'm a snob. No. No. No. Hello simply won't do. _

_OH GOD! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. WHAT DO I SAY?_

_They're going to hate me, I just know it._

Sybil felt Tom squeeze her hand a little tighter and all her thoughts were carried away with the passing breeze. He leaned over slightly to give her a piece of small advice.

"It's okay Sybil. Be yourself."

The door swung open and a younger Tom Branson stood on the other side. His mop of blonde hair flopped over his forehead and was pushed to the side. He smiled at the pair and leaned on the doorframe, a casual and somewhat cocky gesture.

"Everyone was wonderin' when you two would finally get here. Got lost I take it?"

Sybil turned to her fiancée who had a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Niall?"

_Niall? As in Tom's brother Niall? My God. They're exact replicas of each other. Is this what Tom looked like when he was younger? _

The young man in the doorway shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Niall buried his hands in his pockets as he raised an eyebrow. He was obviously very pleased with himself.

_I can see that cockiness runs in the family._

The brothers shared a laugh and a hug along with a few slaps on the back.

Niall turned to her after being released from Tom's embrace.

_This is it. Don't over think it. Be yourself Sybil._

"Hello Sybil. I'm Niall, Tom's younger brother. Tom's told me so much about you in his letters. I feel like I already know you. It's so great to finally meet you in person."

He gave her a warm and inviting smile, a smile that couldn't help but be reciprocated. He stuck out his hand, intending for her to shake it. She reached out but he quickly drew it back. He cast his eyes downward in shame.

_What just happened? Did I do something wrong? What did I do? Think Sybil._

"I'm sorry milady. I shouldn't have."

_Huh?_

_Oh. _

_Ohh…That's what it was. _

_Well that can easily be fixed. _

_Tom told me to be myself and I will._

"Oh Niall. Forget all that silly nonsense. Truth be told, I hate being called milady. Please, call me Sybil. It's so wonderful to meet you as well. I have to say though…"

Niall looked up at her, intrigued.

"Tom hasn't mentioned much about you to me."

Niall raised his eyebrows in mock surprise and turned to Tom.

"Is that so?"

Tom tried in vain to interject.

"Now wait a minute! I told you about Niall when- "

Sybil immediately cut him off.

"It is! You seem to know a lot about me and I don't know anything about you. Tom why didn't you tell me anything about Niall?"

Tom stood there, completely dumbstruck.

'_This can't be happening. They __**just**__ met each other.'_ he thought.

Sybil broke into a fit of giggles as Niall chucked along with her.

"Tom, we're just teasing you. Please don't be angry."

Sybil and Niall shared a quick embrace and a welcoming smile before another voice from within the house called out.

"Niall! Are you just going to let them stand outside? Invite them in!"

Niall rolled his eyes and stepped to the side, opening the way into the small, but warm and inviting home.

"Come in, come in. Mam made your favorite Tom, colcannon, coddle, and soda bread."

Tom gestured to Sybil to go first. She stepped inside and examined the small little hallway decorated with beautiful fresh flowers. She took off her coat and took a deep breath in. It smelled wonderful.

The same voice from earlier called out from the kitchen. Sybil figured it was Tom's mother.

"Niall! Orlaith and Máirín are in the parlor waiting!"

Sybil examined the photos on the wall as Tom was taking his coat off. She picked up on some of Tom and Niall's quiet conversation.

"She's great Tom. She's really something else. I have a feeling we're going to be fast friends."

Sybil smiled to herself and all of her fears melted away.


	10. Tom's Memories

This was supposed to be updated last night but I fell asleep on my keyboard while editing. When I woke up this morning, I found I wrote an entire new section in my sleep: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm

Definitely not my best work. XP

This chapter harkens back to Sybil's Kindness chapter (7). Jeez, that's a dead giveaway…

Reply time! Promise I'll be quick! XP

gothamgirl28: Yup! The terrible twosome ganging up on poor Tom! I always imagined that Niall and Sybil would get on really well from the start.

Katie Duggan's Niece: I think the most underrated aspects of everyone's personality on DA is their humor. It's so played down because DA is a drama, but there's always room for humor.

shana-rose: I'm glad you liked how Niall and Sybil met! XD

dustedoffanoldie: I may have something up my sleeve! =X

The Yankee Countess: Tom went through the same thing for her when he met her family, so naturally he would try and calm her down when she met his!

MelodyOfSong526: Maraming salamat! Glad you liked Niall and Sybil.

A/N: I'm glad to see that Niall is gaining a good reputation! Just as another disclaimer. That isn't actually Niall Horan in my fic. It's easier for me to write a completely new character based on someone real. I can imagine him in my head and I instantly have a reference to a certain appearance and a distinct voice. NH is just a physical template for a fictional character. It also helps that Allen and Niall look eerily similar. NIALLEN XP

ONWARDS!

o o o

**Patience**

Tom

_"Hello Tommy. It's been a long time."_

The smile on Tom's face faded away with the knowledge that his brother was standing before him. His heart stopped and it felt as if he was drenched in ice cold water. A fire started to scorch his insides. He felt it starting to grow and rage deep within. He felt that same hate and anger he thought he let go of so long ago. Time did not temper his rage. It never could.

"Kieran."

The eldest Branson saw his goddaughter for the first time since her Christening. He stared intently at her for a brief moment. She had Tommy's hair and eyes, but her nose and lips were all Sybil. She clung onto her father as she stared back at him, her gaze never backing down.

He was a bachelor, but he longed to settle down and have a family. He had been alone for so long. Seeing little Sybbie in her father's arms made him wish for a family of his own…or his own family.

Kieran bent down and smiled at his niece.

"Hello little one. I'm your Uncle Kieran."

Sybbie's eyes roamed the strangers features and squinted at his bushy mustache. He looked like her father, but at the same time, she knew it wasn't him. Confused and shy, hugged Tom's neck even tighter and buried her face into Tom's shoulder. The familiar smell of her father comforted Sybbie as she sighed into his neck.

Tom looked at his brother suspiciously. He furrowed his eyebrows and blocked Kieran's way in.

"What are you doing here?"

Kieran knew that Tom was unhappy. He was always unhappy when Kieran was around, but he couldn't let his sister-in-law down. She invited him to have dinner with them and he couldn't refuse, not after she came to him earlier that day.

"Sybil invited me."

Tom's tight lips curved downward into a scowl. He was about to open his mouth when he felt a gentle pressure on his back. Sybil gently pushed him aside to let Kieran in.

Sybil flashed Kieran a dazzling, warm, and welcoming smile, but it was offset by the clear look of malice on Tom's face.

"I'm glad you decided to have dinner with us tonight. Come in, I was just about to set the table. Sybbie, come on love. Let's leave your Da and Uncle Kieran alone."

Sybil reached for their daughter who willingly grasped on to her mother. Sybil carried Sybbie on her hip and started to rock her gently back and forth. Sybil stroked her daughter's back before pulling away to look at her.

"Sybbie, this is your Uncle Kieran." She pointed at Kieran and Sybbie studied him once again, much more curious than last time. "Can you say hello?"

Sybbie looked at her new found uncle. She turned her hand so her palm faced him. She opened and closed her hand quickly before stuffing her fist in her mouth and leaning her head back onto Sybil's shoulder, still shy after meeting her new uncle.

"Good job Sybbie." Sybil planted a soft kiss on Sybbie's cheek as Sybbie popped her hand out of her mouth. Sybil turned to Tom, gently giving him orders.

"Tom, take his coat."

Tom opened his mouth to refuse her request. Sybil didn't let that happen.

"Tom. Take his coat."

"Syb-"

She looked sternly at her husband. Tom met her gaze. He could tell she was in no mood to fight tonight.

"Don't make me tell you again Tom."

Tom gritted his teeth. As much as he hated Kieran, he couldn't disobey Sybil now without getting into a massive argument. He clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared. He hated this. Tom wanted to push him out the door and yell at him to never come back. Instead, Tom grumbled and stepped aside, letting Kieran into the small room to take his hat and coat off.

. . .

Dinner was unbearable.

A massive argument halfway through dinner between Tom and Kieran caused Sybbie to start crying and Kieran to leave.

As Kieran was fuming down the street away from the inn, he could hear Tom's voice yelling at him from the top of his lungs.

"That's right Kieran! Do what you do best! Abandon your family and leave them in tears! Go find a bottle of whiskey and drown yourself in it!"

It echoed down the empty streets of Liverpool.

. . .

"Why did you invite him here?"

Sybil pinched the bridge of her nose to relieve some of the pressure from the headache from today. She had rocked Sybbie to sleep and laid her in her crib after she cried for what seemed like hours. It had been a trying day. She sat in front of the vanity in her nightgown and dressing gown rubbing lotion into her hands and arms while responding to Tom.

"I want Sybbie to know her family. Is that so wrong."

Tom hung his dressing gown in the wardrobe and turned to face his wife, who was now looking across the room at him.

"Sybil, do you have any idea what he's done?"

Tom's palpable hatred for his brother at dinner at Downton was proof enough. Tom never mentioned Kieran. She only found out that Tom had an older brother when she saw an old picture of the Bransons, before Niall was born. She recognized Tom's mother and father, Tom's sisters, Máirín and Orlaith, and Tom, only because he looked like a younger Niall. But there was one face she did not recognize. No one talked about him. When she asked Niall about him, he shrugged his shoulders and told her that he and Tom were no longer speaking. She asked his sisters, but they only pursed their lips and averted their gaze, never breathing a word about him. Sybil finally worked up the courage to ask Tom's mother about the mystery man. She sighed and told her that was her oldest son and that he had left Ireland for Liverpool many years ago. Intrigued, Sybil asked why he left, but Mrs. Branson changed the topic.

"_Is my boy good to you?"_

"_He is."_

"_He hasn't laid a finger on you, has he?"_

"_No, he hasn't. Tom's a good man."_

"_I figured…"_

When she had struck him so many years ago, it took him months to forgive her completely. They would argue and they would immediately forgive each other, but after she had hit him, she saw a side of Tom she had never seen before: cold, withdrawn, angry, but most of all, deeply hurt.

Kieran may have confessed it to her that morning, but deep down, she already knew.

Sybil sighed.

"Yes I have."

Tom spit his words out. He had no kind words for his brother, just venom.

"Then you should know how I feel about that drunken lout."

She had enough of this side of Tom. She slapped the top of the vanity which made him jump in surprise. Sybil had his full attention now and was looking at him incredulously. How could Tom not see the mistake he was making?

"Tom Branson! How dare you! The things you said to him tonight were so cruel. I can't believe you could be so heartless to your own brother. Have you no empathy? He's trying to stay sober now and what did you do? You told him to drown himself in whiskey. He needs support of his family to stay sober. It's the kindest thing we can do for him. He's having a hard time Tom. He's going through a lot and-"

It was Tom's turn to look shocked and appalled. His eyebrows raised on his forehead, ran a hand though his hair and shook his head in disbelief.

"What he's going through?! Are you on his side now Sybil? You have no idea what he put me through. He-"

Sybil shot up from her seat, determined to make him understand.

"Yes, you're right! I don't know! But I know and understands how he feels. I know how long it took you to forgive me after I hit you. I'm still sorry and I know he is too. He came here to make amends tonight and you wouldn't let him. Can't you be a little forgiving? Can't you give him a chance?"

"No! I'm sorry Sybil. I can't."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh, that's just rich coming from you."

Sybil went over to the bed and violently pulled the covers back. This was escalating to a full blown argument and she didn't have the patience or the energy to keep going. She laid down and propped herself up on the pillows.

"What?!"

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who started the argument, so don't stand there act like a saint Tom Branson. Don't forget you've done terrible things as well. You know damn well that we've had our share of arguments which we've thrown our words, but we still forgave each other in the end. How can you accept my apology over and over while you won't forgive Kieran?"

Tom went to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers to get in.

"That's completely different Sybil."

Sybil scooted herself down and laid down, making sure to face away from Tom. She fluffed her pillow and threw her head down on the soft material.

"Trust me Tom. It's not."

Tom ran his hands up and down his face in frustration. He felt her shifting beside her and when he looked up from his hands, she was already laying down. Most nights, when they weren't angry with each other, Sybil would sleep in his arms and use his shoulder as a pillow. Not tonight.

"Now you're just going to go to sleep? Really Sybil?"

Sybil sighed and closed her eyes. She had done all the work and Tom destroyed it all. She was done trying to play peacemaker between her brother-in-law and her stubborn husband. Kieran was trying to better himself. If Tom couldn't see that, it was their loss.

"I'm done arguing with you. There's no point in trying to help you if you refuse to see what's in front of you."

"So we're going to bed angry at each other."

She crossed her arms and shut her eyes, wishing he would just let her go to sleep.

"I'm not angry. You're just stubborn."

Tom rolled his eyes. He was a stubborn man and he knew it. He took her little dig at him as a sign that their current fight was now over. He kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her, a gesture signaling temporary peace until the morning.

"Sybil…"

She pulled away.

"I'm worn out."

Tom, angry with himself settled back into his side of the bed and closed his eyes. This was far from over.

"I'm sorry Sybil. I can't."

"That's your loss. Goodnight."

. . .

Tom laid in bed in the darkness.

He remembered Kieran's rampages…all the times he had been beaten…the smell of alcohol on his clothes…the hate he felt for Kieran for so long…

Out of nowhere, he remembered their Da's funeral. He had locked it away in his memory but it came flooding back to him. Kieran sat in their shared bedroom, refusing to come down and say goodbye to their father. _"I won't see him! I won't! Don't make me see him Mam! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!"_ Tom remembered his Mam dragging Kieran downstairs by the ear to pay his last respects. He sat in the corner, hot angry tears streamed down his face. Tom remembered Keiran's quiet sobs every night for years following the day they buried him. When Kieran thought that Tommy was asleep, he always brought out a bottle of whiskey. Tom remembered the first time he heard a pop and the smell of alcohol that permeated the room. He remembered hearing gulps and swallows followed by sounds of disgust, self loathing, and sorrow. He remembered always falling asleep after Kieran passed out.

He remembered the time before their Da died. While their sisters played inside, the two brothers would run around outside with the other neighborhood boys. Running, laughing, joking. He remembered he was teased because he was a heavier child than most. Kieran would punch the boys who would taunt Tom. He would protect him and stand up for him.

It finally dawned on Tom.

. . .

A pile of empty bottles were outside the door.

Three short knocks.

A minute later, a disheveled and freshly awoken Kieran opened the door. He squinted his eyes, still adjusting to the morning light.

"Tommy?"

Tom took the cap off his head and held it in his hands. He looked directly into his brother's eyes, realizing they were the same ones from his childhood.

"I'm sorry for last night."

Kieran didn't move.

"I know you want to stay sober and I want to help."

Still nothing.

Tom sighed and looked down at his shoes. The road to this moment was long and tiring. It was time to take a new path, but they both knew the journey ahead would be much harder. In the end, Tom and Kieran knew the end would be worth it.

"It's going to take me some time…"

Tom looked back up at his brother, whose eyes were filling with tears.

"Tommy…I'm sorry."

Tom didn't know it during the time he was angry at Kieran, but he waited 19 years for his brother to utter those words to him…

It was freeing.

"I know."

The healing could finally begin.


	11. Sybil's Cake

Okay darlings! I'm officially on spring break and not going anywhere, which means there's going to be a bevy of updates coming from me this week! Rejoice!

This chapter directly correlates to Sybil's Right Hand (wrath chapter) from 7DS.

Okay! Reply time!

shana-rose: Yup! The brothers are finally making amends. About time right?

Katie Duggan's Niece: From Sybil's upbringing, I can't imagine that she knows how to deal with alcoholism, but I firmly believe that from her nursing experience and her kind heart, support and love is all she can offer to Kieran to help him since there is no medical cure for alcoholism. Yes, it's a much more modern and progressive mindset for the times, but we're talking about Sybil here! XP

MelodyoOfSong526: Yes I do because I am! XD Thank you!

The Yankee Countess: NOT. COOL. Tom and Sybil's fight did go a bit unresolved, but what can you do? Sometimes you have to go to bed a little angry! Contrary to popular belief, a certain level of fighting is healthy for a relationship (not to mention unavoidable!)

dustedoffanoldie: Tom always kisses his wife goodnight, even when they're angry! We saw that at Downton and it's safe to say that its one of their bedtime habits!

Kathleen Gridley: You are too kind! I agree. Tom and Sybil's love is very moving and, in my mind, a very unfiltered kind of love. There are no veils in their relationship. They don't hide their feelings from one another. Yes, it's sad that Tom is probably going to have a new love interest in S4, but I agree. She will have some enormous shoes to fill. Thank you and I will!

Enough of that! Onto the chapter!

o o o

**Patience**

Sybil

The crunch of the gravel alerted him. His ears perked up and his heart started to furiously beat in his chest. She was coming around again. Finally. Tom tried his best to harden his heart but it was getting more and more difficult to hold fast on the anger each time he saw her. She had tried to apologize to him every time she saw him, but he was stubborn. He didn't want to be stubborn anymore but he couldn't help it.

"_Tom…"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_He heard the clacking of her heels on the cement floor. The sound echoed through the room. She was behind him and he could feel her hand hesitantly hovering over his shoulder. She gently placed in on the back of his shoulder. Hands that could bring so much pain could also bring comfort. He didn't want that. He jolted his shoulder away and the gentle pressure of her hand was gone._

_Tom was still unbelievably hurt and shocked that she would ever raise her hand to him. First Kieran. Now Sybil. Forgiveness will not come easily. It was too soon._

"_Leave." _

_She did._

_She came around the day after to apologize again, cheeks wet with tears. He stood there, unwavering, silently staring at the door behind her. He listened to her apology and he wanted to accept, but the sting of her slap was still fresh in his mind. Tom bit the inside of his cheek to will himself not to say anything. She had finally said her peace and was waiting for his reply._

"_I have work to do."_

_Sybil straightened up. It took all she had to come and apologize. He had flippantly cast it aside, acting as if it had never happened. She would have to be patient and bide her time. It wouldn't come easily._

"_Right. Of course you do. How silly of me. I'm sorry for interrupting you."_

_For the first few days after, Sybil would come to the garage every day and try to apologize while Tom tried his best to ignore her. She would leave eventually but not after long bouts of awkward silences while he worked on the engines._

_After a week or so, she came less frequently, but tried a different approach. She tried to start a conversation, something to get him talking. She would bring a book or the newspaper, anything really to get him to talk. She would try and bait him every time, but he never bit. _

_The last time he saw her was two weeks ago. She had baked him a cake as an apology. He saw her quietly come in and place it on the small worktable near the door. She knew he was watching her. She wanted to be watched. Sybil wordlessly slipped out of the garage, leaving the cake behind. The delicious aroma filled the air and his stomach growled. He had missed breakfast at the big house and he was starved. Tom neared the cake, shook his head, and smiled a little. _

'_Fine Sybil. You win.' _

_Tom was about to take the cake into his cottage when a hall boy appeared in the doorway. Lord Grantham was to be driven to York. He sighed as he stared at the cake. He was hungry but he needed to do his job. He buttoned up his chauffeur's jacket and readied the Renault. The pair didn't arrive back at Downton until late that evening and Tom was exhausted. Once Tom parked the Renault and locked the garage, he went straight into his cottage and sleep overtook him. _

_The cake on the table was long forgotten._

_Tom woke up to the sound of a key turning a lock. He jumped out of bed and quickly left the privacy of his bedroom. He checked the front door of the cottage. Still locked. His head turned to the door that led to the garage. It must be there. He unbolted the door and stepped into the freezing garage. His bare feet hit the icy concrete and he shivered. The early morning light cut through the darkness of the garage. The door was open and swinging on the hinge. His stomach grumbled once again and he remembered Sybil's cake. He looked at the exact spot where she had left it yesterday. It was gone. He sprinted out of the garage into the cool morning air and caught a glimpse of her in her uniform, carrying the cake back inside. _

_His heart sunk._

It had been a little more than a month since her first apology. She was still waiting for her apology to be accepted. Tom felt he was ready to finally accept it.

He turned around, expecting to see Sybil's bright face.

"Mrs. Hughes?"

"Hello Mr. Branson. You are to take Lady Sybil to Malton tomorrow morning at seven."

Tom furrowed his eyebrows. He knew her schedule and knew that her shift at the hospital started at seven in the morning. What business could she possibly have in Malton?

"May I ask why?"

Mrs. Hughes exhaled in submission.

"Well I don't see why not. Dr. Clarkson…"

'Dr. Clarkson is involved? Oh God. What's happened?'

"…feels that Lady Sybil should take a break from her nursing duties for a bit. There's a small all-day nursing seminar in Malton tomorrow and Dr. Clarkson feels that Lady Sybil should attend if she wishes to continue nursing after the war."

Tom let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Relief coursed through his body and he relaxed once again, but not for long. Mrs. Hughes had a sorrowful look on her face. It worried Tom once again. He shouldn't have asked it, but he did anyway.

"What is it?"

"Poor girl. She's been feeling very down and out of sorts lately. Her Ladyship and Dr. Clarkson believe it's because she's working too hard," Tom shamefully looked down, "but that's not the case, is it?"

His silence told her everything. Tom knew that Mrs. Hughes suspected that he had feelings for her ever since she confronted him at the garden party, but she hasn't been this blunt about it since.

"My lad, has anything happened?"

Tom remained silent, fearing that if he breathed a word, it would all come out.

"Mr. Branson. I can't claim to know what's happening between you and Lady Sybil, but don't think that your fondness for her goes unnoticed. Her family may not notice, but I see her sneaking off to the garage whenever she has the chance. Don't deny it, lad. I've seen it far too many times with my own eyes to know the truth. I should have stopped it years ago, but I didn't have he heart to nor could I. She would have gone to you either way. She's a wonderful girl Mr. Branson. If you've done something to Lady Sybil-"

Tom's head snapped up at the veiled accusation.

"I've done nothing of the sort." his eyes darted away form Mrs. Hughes, fearful that she would be able to read him. "We had an argument. That's it."

'And that's probably it for your friendship as well.'

Mrs. Hughes eyed him suspiciously for a brief moment, determining if the words she had heard were truths or lies. She sighed and her face softened. She was fond of Mr. Branson. Like herself many years ago, Tom had arrived at Downton, knowing no one and keeping to himself most of the time. It wasn't until someone opened their heart and showed genuine kindness to them that they felt they were allowed to truly be themselves. She wouldn't deny him the right to sustain the friendship with the first friend he made at the house, upstairs or downstairs.

"I trust you Mr. Branson. Be careful though. A broken heart isn't easy to mend."

. . .

Sybil had been in a complete daze for the past few days. She didn't smile or laugh as often anymore. She couldn't focus on her work nor could she sleep or eat. 'Be patient. He'll come around eventually,' she kept telling herself, but every time she tried to make amends, he shut her out. She made many attempts try and heal their fractured relationship, but it was to no avail. He ignored her every time and purposely pushed her away. She did anything and everything she could think of to try to make amends. She even went to great lengths to bake him a cake as a peace offering, but he didn't touch it. She threw it away once she took it from the garage the next morning. He clearly didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

She knew what she did was wrong. She had apologized multiple times, many more times than what was deemed "normal" but he still refused. She replayed the moment after her abuse over and over again in her mind. Tom had cowered away from her and her touch. He refused any sort of physical contact. Whenever she came to the garage, he would make sure that a great deal of distance was between them. He never allowed her to go near him.

'Oh. Oh no…Please, not Tom.'

Her realization made her abuse even worse. There was a slim chance that he would forgive her, but it was highly unlikely that he would.

The bond she shared with her dearest and closest friend was slipping away and she didn't know how to save it.

She saw him holding the door of the Renault open and she almost broke into tears, right then and there on the gravel driveway. She bit her lip hard and willed herself not to cry.

'Be patient. He'll come around eventually. At least I hope he will…'

. . .

The Renault chugged along the dusty road to Malton.

Tom watched her as she leaned forward to try to start a conversation with him, though she knows it will be one-sided.

"I suppose you're still angry."

'_Say something you dolt. Don't just sit here. You said you're ready to forgive her. Now's your chance.'_

Tom bit his tongue instead.

"I thought so."

'_Why aren't you saying anything?'_

"I remember this place! Remember when I took the governess cart to Malton with Gwen? That's where we got stuck. We fell in the mud trying to push Dragon and the cart."

'_The time I told you I should drive you yet you refused because you thought you could handle Dragon by yourself? That turned out well didn't it?'_

Tom smiled to himself a little, but Sybil didn't catch it.

"I don't blame you for being angry with me."

She sat back in her seat. He turned around to try to catch a glimpse of her face but he had already pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write. They rode the rest of the way in silence to Malton as Tom silently chided himself for not engaging in the conversation and not accepting her apology yet.

They arrived at the local hospital and Sybil stepped out of the backseat. She smoothed out the skirt of her nurses uniform and walked to the front seat. Tom turned to her, her eyes shining bright and her hand on his forearm.

"Thank you Branson."

He nodded his head and she walked through the gates of the hospital. He drove away to find a place to park the car. He found a spot not far from the hospital gates. He looked behind him, to make sure that Sybil hadn't left anything she might have needed for today. On her seat sat a lone piece of paper folded twice.

. . .

She looked around the room. She didn't recognize anyone, but she didn't expect to. It wasn't often that Sybil became nervous about meeting new people but it seemed as if everyone knew each other and she was the odd one out. It was the first time since York that she felt this alone and insecure. She needed a friend.

She bolted out of the hospital as fast as she could.

. . .

_Branson,_

_ I know that you're not ready to accept my apology. To be honest, I don't think you ever will. Please know that I'm deeply sorry for what I did. If I could take it back, I would, in a heartbeat. I'm waiting patiently for you as I know you are for me, though I doubt that now. There are no words to fully express my regret. I'm sorry and I will forever be sorry._

_Your friend,_

_Sybil_

Whatever anger he felt towards Sybil at that moment had dissipated into thin air. He didn't want this anymore. Holding onto the anger he felt was threatening to break the friendship that they had worked so hard to build. To throw that away meant that his years at Downton were all for nothing. All Tom wanted to do was to talk with his best friend again. He missed laughing and joking around with her, the arguments and debates, the deep discussions on books and articles they had read in the newspaper. He missed the way she would rub her wrists if she was unsure about something. Or the way her eyebrow raise slightly while her lips pursed, trying to hide her cheeky grin when she was about to say something witty or sarcastic or vulgar.

He missed Sybil.

"Branson!? Ah! There you are!"

Startled, Tom jumped in his seat and turned to the voice that called his name. She was jogging towards the car. He quickly stuffed the letter in the pocket of his trousers.

"Yes milady?"

She looked around bashfully as she tried to catch her breath. A tinge of crimson started to flood her cheeks as she spoke again.

"Do you mind if you stay with me until luncheon? I don't know anyone here and everyone he's got someone to talk to. You won't mind will you?"

"Of course not milady."

Tom hopped out of the front seat as Sybil waited for him by the side of the car. She looked into the backseat of the car. It was empty.

A hesitant smile crossed her face as a seed of hope planted itself in her heart.

. . .

The seminar was incredibly boring, well for Tom at least. For the first hour or so, Sybil was engaged and taking down a lot of notes. She hung onto every word the lecturer said and writing furiously. As the hours passed, her frantic writing began to slow down and Sybil grew bored. Luncheon was nearing and there would be an hour break for that, but it felt as if that were days away. To pass the time, Tom took out the letter from his pocket to re-read it. He was smoothing out all the wrinkles, when an idea struck him. Tom looked over at Sybil. Her arms were crossed, head tilted slightly to the side while she shook the pen between her fingers. He snatched the pen from her hand…

"Branson, what are you…"

…and wrote on the back of the letter he received from Sybil. He handed her the piece of paper along with her pen.

_Where did my cake go?_

She looked at him bewilderedly. Cake? Oh. The cake.

She scribbled her answer.

_I thought you didn't want it._

She passed it back to him and he scanned the page. Didn't want it? When did he say he didn't want it? She took it away from him before he had the chance to eat it.

_Refuse a cake made by THE Lady Sybil Crawley? No. Never._

A small smile crept onto Sybil's face and Tom's heart soared. He hadn't seen her beautiful smile in ages. It was good to see it again. He wrote down another note before handing the paper back to her.

_I'll have you know that I was going to eat that cake by myself._

…

_I bet it would have tasted horrible._

…

_I would have eaten it anyway._

They locked gazes for a moment before the luncheon bell rung.


	12. Tom's Wife

Two quick updates? IS THIS EVEN REAL LIFE?!

I tried to keep this chapter as T as possible because I don't want to bump the story to M…

Reply time!

dustedoffanoldie: Yes Sybil! Go bake Tom another cake! XD

shana-rose: Poor bb's! At least they made up! Am I right or amirite?

Katie Duggan's Niece: Tom wasn't going to forgive Sybil just like that. It was gonna take some time. The note-passing scene was probably my favorite section to write in 7HV! (so far…) Mrs. Hughes is a great judger of people and she's very observant. It's fitting that she would notice Tom and Sybil's growing friendship so much earlier than everyone else.

gothamgirl28: Anytime Tom and Sybil fight in my stories, the fangirl in me cries. ='( (But then I remember I'm the one writing and I can control how it ends! MUWAHAHA! XD) Aww thanks! Tom would do anything to make Sybil happy and eating a (possibly) terrible cake would have made her happy!

The Yankee Countess: If it's smooches you want, IT'S SMOOCHES YOU'LL GET! Though I think you're going to be a little disappointed with the first smooch that occurs (chronologically)…sorry about that…

history lady 24: YAY! That was my intention!

Guest: A Tom and Sybil kiss? CHECK!

Enjoy the update!

o o o

**Chastity**

Tom

Tom sat in bed, his thoughts racing from what had happened minutes prior.

'I can't believe she had the nerve to do it…I can't believe it. I have to tell Sybil when she comes back from her shift. What do I tell her? What will I even say? What time is it? It's 10:30. Her shift ends at midnight. Maybe I should go to the hospital and pick her up. I don't want her to walk back to Downton in the middle of the night…I'll dress again. I'll take the car. We'll both be tired and we probably want to get back as soon as possible. What time is it now? 10:30 still. Right. I'll get dressed in five minutes…I just want to close my eyes for a little while…I don't want to drive…if…I'm…tir…'

Tom didn't turn the lamp off.

. . .

Quiet shifting in the room woke Tom up from his light slumber. The room was dark, save for one curtain which was drawn to let the light from the moon shine in. Someone was shuffling about. Tom feared it was her. She had a special way of popping round when he was least expecting. He sat up and looked around. He saw the figure of a woman beside his bed, shuffling the comforter to get underneath.

"Sybil? Is that you?"

The voice put him at ease.

"Of course it's me love. Were you expecting someone else?"

Tom broke out in a cold sweat. He could feel the panic start to rise. 'She knows. Tell her. Tell her now.'

Sybil settled into bed and Tom welcomed her into his arms. He rubbed her back as she wrapped an arm around his middle. He traced her arm from her shoulder to her wrist. He took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on her palm. He quietly murmured into her palm, hoping she would be able to hear him.

"I have to tell you something…"

He moved her hand from his lips to his stubbled cheek.

"Can it wait until the morning?"

"No."

Sybil gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb. Tom's eyes fluttered and shut, savoring the soft pressure of her hand. He felt her rise up and he suddenly felt her warm breath on his lips. He opened his eyes once again. His beautiful wife was now eye to eye with him. Her luscious pink lips were slightly parted. Her eyes were half-lidded and a shade darker than normal. The look in her eyes cut through the darkness of the room. He knew this look well.

She leaned in closer, breathlessly speaking her next sentence.

"Make love to me Tom. I've had a terrible day and I've received some terrible news from Mrs. Hughes when I came back from the hospital. Please Tom."

She captured Tom's bottom lip in hers and sucked ever so lightly. Tom responded in kind. He slipped his tongue into her warm mouth. He ran it along the roof of her mouth and she shivered. His grip around Sybil tightened as his body reacted to her touch. His trousers became more uncomfortable as Sybil started to wither and moan above him. The hand that was previously on his cheek ghosted down to the waistband of his trousers and slipped inside. She raked her fingernails through the soft tuft of hair at the base of his cock before grasping him in her hand.

Pleasure coursed though Tom's body and his eyes flew open. She slowly pumped his shaft as the thrust into her fist. He was about to lose himself in the sensation when he thought of her…

_The kiss itself wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't like Sybil. Sybil's lips are warm, soft, and supple. They molded perfectly to his. Every time they kissed, time stopped and the world stopped turning. His heart would pound in his chest and he would always think, "She chose me."_

_This kiss was forced. Her lips were much too small for his liking. It didn't help that she was tightlipped either, making her already thin lips even thinner. He, out of habit, kissed her back. He didn't mean to, but it was a reflex after kissing Sybil for so long. His wife was a responsive kisser. She was not. When he opened his lips to capture her bottom lip, he accidentally engulfed her mouth in hers. Awkward couldn't even describe what had just happened. She pulled away, a tight smile on her face and left him in the room alone. Still so utterly confused, Tom sat on the edge of the bed clutching the pajama shirt in his hands and thought, "Why me?"_

Tom groaned in frustration. He couldn't let Sybil finish, not when he needed to tell Sybil. Even now, she had invaded his thoughts. She had ruined his drive. He gasped for air as Sybil's ministrations became more and more determined.

"Sybil, love. _Oh God_…stop. Stop."

Sybil pulled her hand out of his trousers, disappointed that he stopped her before he came.

"What's wrong love?"

Tom sighed. He could feel the anticipation of long sexless weeks ahead of him. He dreaded this.

"I have to tell you something."

She pulled away from him and huffed. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell she had just rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"This again?"

She fluffed her pillow and laid her head down. She turned away from his arms and laid down on the bed. Tom already missed the heat of her body and the loss of contact.

"It's important Sybil."

"Then you can tell me while I'm asleep. Goodnight Tom."

"Sybil-"

"You don't want to make love to me. That's fine. I hope you and your hand are satisfied tonight because I'm not."

Tom ran a hand though his hair, unsure of what to say or do next.

"Don't be like that."

Tom leaned over and captured her earlobe between his lips. He curled up behind her and started to stroke the curves of her waist and hips. He growled in her ear as his tongue licked the hinge of her jaw. Sybil shivered and turned around to face him. She threaded her hands though his hair, pushing back strands that had fallen in front of his eyes.

"So now you want me?"

"I always want you."

All thoughts of the other woman were gone for now as he made sweet love to his beautiful wife who gasped and called his name over and over again.

. . .

Tom woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and deeply satisfied. He reached over to take Sybil into his arms when he found a note on her pillow.

_Early shift. We'll talk when I get back._

Tom laid back in bed and thought about last night. He rolled over to her side of the bed and buried his face into her pillow. Lavender and Sybil. He inhaled her scent and sighed. Tom wished that she wasn't gone all the time, but the small moments that they had together, they did not waste. He missed having her around.

The door opened and Tom sat up and covered his chest with the blanket to preserve his modesty. Usually the maids would knock on the door to alert whoever was inside that they were coming in. She never did. She waltzed into the room, acting as if the room was hers.

"Good morning Mr. Branson. How was your night?"

She shuffled around the room to find that the curtains had already been drawn and the fire had been put out. Sybil must have done it before she left for the hospital. Edna walked around the room, picking up some of Sybil's things, inspecting them, and setting them down again in a different place.

Tom hated that.

She padded over to Tom's side of the bed. He clutched the blanket tighter to his chest. His body was for Sybil's eyes to gaze upon and no one else. Unexpectedly, she picked up the picture of Tom and Sybil at Mary and Matthew's wedding. It was a candid shot. They hadn't been paying attention to the camera when the cameraman snapped the picture. They were too busy talking and laughing. When the picture was finally developed, it was beautifully understated. They were gazing into each other's eyes and smiling. Robert was going to throw it away since they weren't looking at the camera, but Sybil convinced him to give it to her.

Tom and Sybil stared at the photo. All the love they had for each other was magically captured in the photograph. The looks on their faces were proof enough.

It was perfect.

Edna ran a finger down the edge of the frame and he felt his anger rise. She set it facedown on the nightstand.

"She's beautiful, Lady Sybil I mean. You two must really love each other. Though it's a shame she's never around much, for you…or for Sybbie."

Tom was ten seconds away from bursting out in anger.

"Get out Edna."

Quick footsteps could be heard approaching the room. Mrs. Hughes entered and found Edna much too close to Tom than she would have deemed appropriate. Her eyes darted back and forth from Tom to Edna. She could tell that he was uncomfortable and angry while she stood innocently by his bedside.

"Mr. Branson? Is there anything wrong?"

Tom stared at Edna and looked back at the Housekeeper.

"No Mrs. Hughes."

. . .

As soon as Sybil stepped back into the house from her shift at the hospital, Alfred greeted her and told her that her husband was in the library waiting for her. Sybil thanked the footman and entered the library. She found Tom sitting on the couch with Mrs. Hughes holding his hands. His eyes were swollen and red and his cheeks were stained with his tears.

Mrs. Hughes let go of Tom's hands and stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Sybil nodded her head as Mrs. Hughes took her aside and lowered her voice to Tom wouldn't be able to hear.

"I've talked with Mr. Carson and I've already taken care of the situation. I know it's not my place to say this, but he's a good man Lady Sybil, no matter what anyone says. You're a very lucky woman."

Sybil smiled at her and shook her hands.

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes. For everything."

Mrs. Hughes promptly left the library, leaving the Bransons alone. Tom hunched over and buried his face in his hands. Sybil sat down next to her husband and rubbed his back. She had no idea what had brought this on, but she would see too it that whoever did this to Tom would pay. It broke her heart to see her husband so distraught.

Through Tom's sobs, Sybil was able to make out his quiet mumble.

"Edna kissed me."

Sybil felt as if all the air in the room had been sucked out. She was expecting something, but she was not expecting that.

"What?"

"She came into our room last night and kissed me. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do."

Sybil stopped rubbing his back and placed her hands in her lap. She stared at her hands as Tom tearfully took her hands in his.

"Sybil. You have to believe me. I did nothing wrong. She came into our room and threw herself at me. I didn't want any part of it."

"I know you didn't Tom."

"You do?"

Sybil finally had the courage to meet his eyes with hers.

"Last night Mrs. Hughes told me that Edna was making unwanted advances toward you and making you feel as if you didn't belong here. She made you feel ashamed of your new life. Is that true Tom?"

He quietly nodded.

"Oh my darling."

She took him in her arms and hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"I love you and I'm so very proud of you Tom. You've sacrificed a great deal for Sybbie and me. I know it hurts your pride to take the job as the Estate manager, but this is only temporary. We won't stay here forever. Ireland will still be there. Our family and our home are still there. They will always be there. We're just taking an extended visit to Downton, that's all. We'll go back home someday. I promise you we'll go back home to Ireland."

Sybil released him from her hold and Tom immediately stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"So you're not angry with me love?"

"How can I be? She kissed you. I thought you were just being friendly to her since she was new, but she obviously mistook your friendship as something else. To be honest, I'm glad she's gone. From what I heard she was a terrible housemaid. She was always sneaking off the pub to meet with a man. Apparently she would try and find out where he was going that day and follow him around like a lovesick puppy. Must have been a handsome fellow…"

"That's what his wife tells him."

Tom and Sybil shared a laugh before Sybil's face turned serious once again.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you or for Sybbie because I've been picking up extra shifts at the hospital. We both know that we don't have any more money. If we're going to go back to Ireland, we'll need money to support our family. You won't touch my dowry and I respect that, so we both have to work to save some money for the trip back home. I know that's no excuse for me to push you and Sybbie aside, but I'm only thinking of our future."

He took her hands in hers again and kissed the tops of each. With all the love in his heart, he stared into the blue-gray depths of her eyes.

"You are the most wonderful woman and mother in the world Sybil Branson. I love you with all my heart. I miss having you around love. It hurts not to be near you."

"I know."


	13. Tom's Affection

The penultimate chapter! I had some trouble writing this chapter and I've kept putting it off. I hope you guys enjoy it! This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but I hope that's okay!

But before we get to it, it's reply time!

dustedoffanoldie: Well said! XD Mrs. Hughes has got to be one of my favorite characters at Downton just because she's so observant!

The Yankee Countess: I thought an appearance by Evil Edna would work well in this chapter! I've said it before and I'll say it again: Mrs. Hughes is the OG S/T shipper. If I had written a Sybil/Edna moment, it wouldn't have ended very well for Edna…I don't think she would have left Downton in one piece ;D

Katie Duggan's Niece: If Edna is coming back for S4, I literally can't even. Her storyline is already done. What more of her story needs to be told? Why bring her back? *eye roll* Ain't nobody got time for that.

gothamgirl28: It's sad that I only have this chapter and the next, but don't fret! I won't stop writing! That is literally my favorite picture of the Bransons. It's so adorable. A little part of my heart explodes every time I see that picture.

shana-rose: Sybil is an understanding woman and she knows that Tom would never cheat on her. For god sakes! He waited seven years for her, even when she semi-rejected him. If that doesn't scream total devotion, I don't know what does.

MelodyOfSong526: 11) Aww thanks! Glad you liked the chapter! 12) Edna…*shakes fist* I hope the mini sexytimes didn't cross the line into M territory too much! That's 12LoC's territory!

The definition of diligence in this chapter is not the "traditional" diligence. It's more persistence, effort, and the capability of not giving up.

RIGHT! Onto the chapter!

o o o

**Diligence**

Tom

She looked incredibly bored sitting on the couch. It had been too long since he had last seen her beautiful smile.

He thought about taking her upstairs, but it would be too obvious. Her whole family was in the room, including her grandmother from America. They would know exactly what they would be up to. Making love was out of the question…for now.

"_You don't need to shower a woman with flowers and kisses to tell her you love her Tommy. Most of the time a simple touch or look is enough."_

Mam's words rung in his ears as he stared at the lone hand resting in the armrest.

Tom smiled at the memory. He was only 15 when she had first told him this. At the time, he had quickly disregarded her words. The woman, no girl, he was with only wanted flowers and kisses and that was all he was prepared to give her. She didn't want anything else. Needless to say, the relationship never got anywhere.

All the girls he had walked out with in Dublin wanted what his first beau wanted, so that's what he thought all women wanted.

Not with Sybil.

He first saw her coming out of the grand house. She was a pretty lass. Skin of ivory, piercing blue eyes and a smile that would melt the coldest of hearts. He expected her to be like all the aristocratic girls that he had driven around in Dublin. A pretty face with no substance underneath. That was all before she had uttered a word in his presence.

Tom laughed about it now, knowing how absolutely wrong he was.

All the girls in Dublin wanted to get married and start a family. Tom wanted that as well, but somehow he felt trapped by the women had been with. Their only aspiration in life was to start a family. While that was a great goal, he couldn't help but want more. He wanted to be a part of something bigger. Tom wanted to change the world. And he knew that couldn't be with a woman who didn't want to change the world with him.

Tom had never encountered a girl like Lady Sybil before. He could see that she was intensely political though the veneer of her aristocratic mask. She raved about women's rights and the vote on the way home from Madame Swan's. He desperately wanted to speak with her alone, but he knew that wouldn't be possible. He was so far below her, she would never want to speak with him. Would a lady ever speak to a servant? Probably not, but he would try anyway.

The next time they met, he worked up the courage to give her some pamphlets about the vote he had gotten in a rally in Liverpool before he came to Downton. He didn't know if she would take them considering he was new and there was no trust between them yet. She graciously accepted them and engaged in a quick conversation.

"_It seems rather unlikely, a revolutionary chauffeur."_

"_Maybe. But I'm a socialist, not a revolutionary. And I won't always be a chauffeur."_

To answer his question, no. An ordinary lady would never speak to a servant in the way that she had spoken to him. Lady Sybil was so much more than her title.

As the days turned to weeks, their budding friendship started to really bloom. Lady Sybil had found out that he was attending political rallies and wanted to join him, just to see what they were all about. At first he had refused but he eventually gave in. He took them all over Yorkshire to listen to the speakers. The drives to and from the rallies were the best. The would debate about what they had heard and talk about current events. There was never a dull moment in the car with Lady Sybil in the backseat. Wherever they went, people stared. They observed their unlikely friendship and took notice. They didn't care.

They were truly rebels.

After several weeks of attending rallies with Lady Sybil Tom started to realize that he was very intrigued and infatuated with her. He didn't want their conversations to end and he wanted to spend all his time with her. But after the counting of the votes in Ripon, Tom had realized that something had changed. He had carried her out of the rally, limp and motionless. He did notice a small grip tugging at the back of his collar. Sybil, in her unconscious state, grabbed onto him for safety. He held onto her tighter, begging that she wouldn't be taken away from him. Tom feared losing Sybil. It was then he realized that it wasn't infatuation. It was love.

It scared him.

In the days after the count, he tried to convince himself that it wasn't love, but the more he thought about her, the more he knew that it wasn't true. His heart was hers and it would always be hers. Tom spent countless nights tossing and turning from the inner turmoil in his heart. She was an posh girl from England. He was a working class boy from Ireland. It could never work.

Then she went away to London to be presented to the King and Queen.

There was a possibility of her coming back engaged to another man.

Tom's blood ran cold. He needed to tell her he loved her but he had no way of expressing his love. He couldn't give her flowers like he could back in Dublin. He needed something else. Something much more meaningful than flowers, but much less forward than a kiss.

…_a simple touch or look…_

At the garden party, it was that simple touch that opened both their hearts to the possibility of love.

From that moment forward, looks and small touches were all Tom could do to show her his love. And later, it was all Sybil could do to show him her love. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Quick glances, longing looks, accidental brushes of clothes, hands that would grasp onto another entering and exiting the car, deliberate and courageous touches. Those were all that they had. Nothing more. Nothing less. No kisses. No flowers.

…_baking the cake in the kitchen…_

…"_I promise to devote every waking minute to your happiness"…_

…"_No, I could never go back to that"…_

…_setting up beds at the convalescent home…_

…_Lady Sybil, forgive me…_

…_the rebellion in the dining room…_

…"_I'll stay at Downton until you want to run away with me"…_

…"_You're too scared to admit it, but you're in love with me"…_

…"_Look, it comes down to whether or not you love me. That's all. That's it. The rest is detail"…_

…_the hand on her waist…_

…"_Sometimes a hard sacrifice must be made for a future that's worth having"…_

…"_I'd wait forever"…_

…"_I'm not asking for forever. Just a few more weeks"…_

…"_You look very fine"…_

…"_Yes you can kiss me"…_

…"_For now, God knows that it's enough that I can kiss you"…_

He had waited so long to finally show the world how much he loved Sybil. Tom couldn't hide his emotions, anymore. His heart always felt so full of joy and wonder whenever she was around. Every opportunity to touch her or to look at her was a privilege that he was so grateful for.

For years he couldn't express his love. Now that they were each others, Tom and Sybil showered each other with discrete displays of affection, in public and in private. They weren't shy about showing the world that they were in love.

Tom reached over to Sybil's hand resting on the armrest. He stroked the top of her hand with his. Sybil snapped out of her daze and her eyes turned to meet her husbands. She smiled and covered his hand with her other.

'Yes, Mam was right.'


	14. Sybil's Story

The last chapter! WOW! I can't believe it! I want to thank everyone who read this! It means a lot to me that you took time out of your day to read my fics. Honestly, no words can express my deep gratitude to all of you. Don't worry though! This doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing! I have a few fics waiting in the wings, but I think I want to finish 12LofC before I start writing new stories.

It's a bit weird knowing that the 7DS/7HV saga has come to a close. It's definitely bittersweet, but at the same time, it's very exciting to focus on my other fics!

As usual, it's reply time!

The Yankee Countess: If you turned into a pile of sentimental goo in the last chapter, I assure that you will turn gooier in this last installment!

shana-rose: YISSSS!

MelodyOfSong526: It's a shame Tom and Sybil's relationship developed more off screen than on in S1 and S2, but it makes for such creative fanfic! It's both a blessing and a curse.

GoldenMiniJ-17: I went out of my comfort zone a little bit and made a deliberate choice not to add dialogue. I wanted to get more into Tom's head and I hope I did that a little better than I have in past chapters!

dustedoffanoldie: Yep! Mam Branson knows what she's talking about!

Patano: Thanks! Tom and Sybil's love for each other is blatantly obvious, but most of their acts of affection are very subtle. Although they never say "I love you" they say it in a way that they are used to, through looks and kisses.

gothamgirl28: Yay! I didn't want this chapter to be overly fluffy, just more sentimental. He did promise to devote every waking minute to her happiness! If she's not smiling, he's not fulfilling his promise!

Katie Duggan's Niece: I haven't written an "expand-the-moment" chapter in a while and I wanted to get back to that a little bit with this one. You kinda get lost in his memory bit and you forget their present situation for a while reading this chapter. There is no real concept of time in this chapter. It spans both 7 years and a brief second so time collapses.

Let's get into the chapter!

I really hope you all enjoy this last update!

o o o

**Humility**

Sybil

Sybil heard the small patters of feet on the wood floor from the kitchen. She looked at the clock. 9:27 PM. Sybbie should be asleep by now.

The grumpy five year old appeared in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes to try to make the room darker. Her blanket was tucked under her arm and her delicate brown hair stuck out in different directions. She pouted and shut her eyes from the light.

"Mama? I can't sleep."

Sybil smiled at the sight before her. Sybbie was truly a Branson. Perpetually restless.

"Would you like me to tell you a story love?"

Sybbie nodded fiercely as Sybil stood up from her seat at the table. She took her daughter's hand in hers and led her back to her bedroom. Sybbie crawled under the sheets at her mother tucked her in. Sybil sat on the side of he bed and kissed Sybbie's forehead. She began her story.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, Princess Sybbie. She and her knights, Sir Niall and Sir Kieran-"

Sybbie tapped her mother on the hand, grabbing her attention.

"No Mama, a new story. Something I haven't heard before!"

Sybil considered Sybbie's request, but she wasn't the one who spun stories. Tom was far better at entertaining their daughter with stories that she would ever be. Sybil comfortingly rubbed Sybbie's hand in hers, about to break the bad news.

"I'm not much more making up stories. Your Da's better at telling stories than I am love."

"But Da's not home yet! Please Mama!"

It was true. Tom was working late and Sybil needed to fall asleep soon or else they would deal with a very crabby child the next morning.

"Of course darling. What would you like to hear?"

Sybbie pursed her lips in thought, a habit she had picked up from her Uncle Kieran.

"How about a story about a king and a queen?"

"What will their names be?"

"Well what are your and Da's names? Queen Love and King Darling!"

Sybil laughed. She never realized that Sybbie had picked up on their terms of endearment for each other. Although they would be very fitting names, those weren't their names. Sybil still giggled as she thought about how adorable their daughter was sometimes.

"Those aren't our names love."

Sybbie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Then why do you and Da call each other that?"

"Is your name mo stór?"

The spunky five year old sat up and put her tiny hands on her waist. She stuck her nose up in the air and acted like the true aristocrat her Auntie Mary and Auntie Edith are and her mother once was.

"No. My name is Sybbie! Short for Sybil. Da told me."

"Well I'll use our names then. Queen Sybil and King Tom it is!"

Her daughter squealed and clapped her hands in joy. "Mama! Mama! Mama! We have the same name! Did you know that?" She stopped clapping when she realized what her father's name was. "Da's name is Tom? Why? Uncle Niall, Uncle Kieran, Auntie Máirín and Auntie Orlaith have fun names. Tom is a boring name. I like Da better!"

Sybil laughed. Sometimes her daughter said some of the most ridiculous things.

"Do you want me to tell you the story or not love?"

"Yes Mama! I'll be a good girl and listen!"

Sybil tucked her back in to bed and proceeded with the story…

"_Once upon a time, in a land not so far from ours, lived a little boy named Tom. Tom longed for adventure. Growing up, his father used to tell him stores of a land across the sea. Intending to scare little Tom, his father told him that the people across the sea were evil. They slayed the people from their kingdom without mercy. But Tom was stubborn. If you told him he couldn't something, he would go behind your back and do it anyway." _

"Was Tom a naughty boy Mama?"

"I don't think so. His heart was always in the right place."

Sybil continued…

"_When Tom was old enough, he put on his armor and traveled to the land across the sea. Tom expected to find a barren wasteland with bodies piled high into the sky. Instead he found a world not unlike his own. He traveled across the land and came upon a dark tunnel. The adventurous side of Tom couldn't resist going in. Tom entered the tunnel and heard the voice of a young woman screaming. Worried that the woman was in trouble, Tom lit a torch and ran inside. He kept running until the light from the other side streamed in, lighting the rest of the way. As he exited the tunnel he was greeted by a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon. Unsure of what do to, Tom pulled out his sword and swung at the beast. The dragon screeched and flapped it's wings." _

"I'm scared! Tom's in danger!"

"_A young knight dressed in full armor ran to Tom and screamed, "No! Stop! What are you doing?!" Tom yelled back at the knight "I'm going to kill the dragon!" The knight swung his sword and knocked the sword out of Tom's hand, leaving him defenseless. In his fear, Tom fell to the ground, "Filly! Heel!" the knight yelled and the mighty beast roared calmed down, obeying the knight's command. Tom, eyes wide, watched as the dragon bowed it's head to the knight. The knight reached up and stroked the dragon on its nose. "That's a good girl. Mama and Papa would have boiled you for glue, but they don't know how good you've been. When we get back to the castle, you can have a carrot," the knight said. The dragon slapped it's tail on the ground in delight. After petting the dragon, the young knight went over to Tom. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the knight asked. Tom stood up and took his helmet off and said, "My name is Tom." The knight circled around Tom, examining him through the silts in the helmet they were wearing and asked "You're from the land across the sea, are you not?" Tom gulped. "I am." "You must be a fierce warrior to take on my pet," the knight noted, "Come to the castle and my father will make you a knight." Astounded by the knight's generosity, Tom immediately agreed and stuck his hand out to shake it, as a thank the knight. The knight took the helmet off and Tom was floored. It wasn't a man underneath the armor. It was a woman."_

Sybbie's jaw dropped.

"Really Mama? A woman!?"

Sybil rubbed her daughter's forehead and placed a soft kiss on the top.

"A woman can do anything a man can do."

"_The woman grabbed his chain mail covered hand with her own and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Tom. I'm Princess Sybil." Princess Sybil climbed on the back of the dragon and urged Tom to do the same. Once they were on, the dragon took the pair to the castle where Princess Sybil lived. She told the story of Tom and her dragon to her father. At first, King Robert refused to make Tom a knight because he was from the kingdom across the sea and their kingdoms were enemies. But after Princess Sybil pleaded to her father, Tom became Sir Tom." _

"I hope Princess Sybil and Sir Tom fall in love Mama. I bet they'll fall in love with each other…"

"_From the first moment he laid his eyes on Princess Sybil, Sir Tom was head-over-heels in love with her." _

"I knew it!"

"_Princess Sybil was a strong and beautiful woman, inside and out. She had a heart of gold and she always had the courage to follow that heart. Tom stayed at the castle for years waiting for her to return his love. Over that time, they had become each other's best friends. They went all across the land meeting new people, getting new ideas, and going on dangerous quests. Tom and Sybil confided everything to each other. Sir Tom cherished every moment he had with Princess Sybil. One day, Tom revealed that he loved her. Tom had told her that he had loved her for years and she was in love with him too. Sybil was scared. She distanced herself from Tom. She locked herself in her tower and did not allow anyone to enter." _

"NO! She has to love him back! She has to!"

"Shh, love. The story isn't over yet."

"_Sybil thought about what Tom had confessed to her. She looked deep in her heart and realized something. She had loved Tom for years. Although it was the middle of the night, Sybil went to the window of her tower and called for Filly, her dragon. She jumped on the dragon's back and flew to the small cottage where Sir Tom lived. She banged on the door until he answered. Breathless, Sybil confessed to Tom, "I thought about what you said and I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. When I let my heart have a say, I realized that I've always loved you. Let's runaway tonight. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together." Tom swept Sybil up in his arms and kissed her deeply." _

Sybbie scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Gross, Mama."

Sybil chucked at Sybbie's comment.

"Is it gross when your Da and I kiss?"

"No, because you're my mama and Da is my da. But I caught Uncle Niall kissing a lass outside of Nan's house. His mouth was all over hers. Nan told me she had to wash his mouth with soap because it was so dirty. Kissing is gross. I don't want Nan to put soap in my mouth."

Sybil laughed harder, knowing that Niall's kissing days were far from over.

"May I continue with my story now?"

"_Tom quickly jumped on Filly's back and they flew away, destination unknown. They had traveled for half a day already when they landed by a patch of mulberries. As Tom and Sybil approached the mulberry bush, an old witch appeared before them. The old witch cackled and said, "I know who you two are. Princess Sybil and Sir Tom. Running away to get married. How romantic." Tom held Sybil close and spoke to the old hag. "What do you want from us?" The witch howled in laughter. "What do you want from us? HA! You should be grateful I'm trying to help you." Sybil and Tom were confused. "Help us? Why?" The witch narrowed her eyes and spoke. "You will never be married. No one in either kingdom will not help or marry you…except for me of course." Sybil and Tom looked worriedly at each other and addressed the witch again. "How can you help us?" Sybil asked. The witch grinned evilly at the lovers standing before her. "I can marry you and give you a kingdom of your own…for a small price of course. "Small price?" Tom asked. The witch looked evilly at Tom and Sybil and said, "For marrying you and helping you become King and Queen of your own kingdom, you must give me your first born child." _

"Don't do it! Run away!"

"_Tom and Sybil's eyes widened in horror. Was their first born child worth it? No one in either kingdom would marry them and both of them figured they would have many children. Tom and Sybil reluctantly agreed. The witch snapped her fingers and the field of mulberries melted away and was replaced by a grand castle. Days later, Tom and Sybil were married and ruled over the land as King Tom and Queen Sybil. Within a few months of their marriage, Sybil and Tom were overjoyed to learn that Sybil was with child. But the soon-to-be parents' happiness was tempered by the knowledge that they would have to give their baby up to the witch. The Princess was born later that summer and they instantly fell in love with her. She was the most beautiful baby in all of the kingdom. As the new parents sat and watched the little girl take her first breaths of life, Tom and Sybil knew that they wouldn't be able to give their daughter to the witch. They loved her too much."_

"Oh no!"

"_Days after the princess was born, the witch came to claim her. King Tom and Queen Sybil allowed the witch to enter the castle. The witch stormed up and demanded that they hand the princess to her at once. They stood their ground and refused to give their daughter to her. In a fit of rage, the witch cursed Tom and Sybil. "For breaking our pact, as punishment, one of you will die tonight!" Sybil gasped as Tom fell to his knees and pleaded, "Take me! Please take me! Spare my wife and my daughter! Just promise that you won't harm them! Please!" The witch snickered at his futile attempt. "What makes you think I'll keep my promise when you didn't keep yours?" With that, the witch pointed at Sybil and a bolt of lightning shot from the tip of her finger and hit Sybil in the stomach. She fell to the floor and laid motionless. "SYBIL!" Tom screamed as the witch cackled at her handiwork. Tom unsheathed his sword and charged at the witch. He rammed her though the heart and pulled his sword out. In her last dying breaths she whispered to him, "Nothing can save her…" She crumpled to the floor and died. Tom ran to Sybil's side and cradled her head in his lap. "Come on. Breathe, love. Breathe," said Tom, fighting back his tears. Sybil weakly reached up to stroke his cheek. She said her last words. "My darling husband…I love you…Please take care of our daughter…She needs you…I'm sorry…" Her hand fell and Tom watched as Sybil's eyes closed. He knew in the instant that she was lost to him forever." _

Fat tears rolled down Sybbie's cheeks. Her blue eyes shined brightly through the darkness and Sybil knew that Sybbie was very upset.

"I don't like this story anymore. It's too scary."

Sybil reached for Sybbie's hand and rubbed it.

"I promise it will get better darling."

"_Tom sat on the floor of their empty castle, crying and cradling his wife's limp body before the cries of his daughter pulled him away from his wife. Tom went to the nursery, eyes bloodshot and puffy. He opened the door and found a strange man in a cloak hovering over the princess's cradle. "Who are you?" Tom asked. The man looked up and answered, "A friend." Tom questioned the man further. "Why are you here?" The man answered simply and quietly, "Your wife is not dead. She is merely asleep." Tom's heart raced faster. "How do you know?" The man opened the window and said, "Seek to know no more." In a puff of smoke the man disappeared into the night. It was then that Tom decided to name their daughter Sybil, after the strongest and bravest woman he will ever know."_

"Feel better Sybbie?"

She nodded her head and yawned. "Mmm hmm."

"_Queen Sybil was put up into a room of her own, in a state of perpetual sleep. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months. Still, Sybil did not wake up. A year later, Tom and Sybbie were in Sybil's room, patiently waiting for her to wake up. Tom placed Sybbie on the bed and she crawled over to her mother. Sybbie studied her mama's face and tapped her on the cheek. "Mama. Wake. Mama." Tom pulled her off the bed and was about to scold his daughter when Sybil's eyes fluttered open. Tom couldn't believe it. She was finally awake. He was stunned. "Sybil? Love?" he asked gently. She turned her head and smiled at him. "Yes darling. I'm awake now." _

"She's…awake…now…I'm happy…"

"_Sybil sat up and opened her arms to Tom and her daughter. They embraced for many moments, crying tears of joy at their reunion. "Mama wake." Sybbie said proudly. Sybil smiled as more tears poured out of her eyes. "Yes love. Mama wake." After the tearful reunion, Tom put Sybbie to bed beside her mother and they talked about she had missed when she was asleep. He told her that their daughter's name was Sybbie and that she was exactly like her mother. He told her about the witch dying and the mysterious man who told him that she was still alive. He told her about the excruciating months waiting for her to wake up. He told her about Sybbie's first steps and first words. Sybil smiled at her daughter. With any luck, she would take the best qualities from her mother and her father. Once Tom was finished telling her all the things she missed while she was asleep, Sybil told Tom her dreams of the past year. She told Tom as the bolt hit her body, she could hear the witch laughing at her. In the space of a second, she felt a lifetime pass. The witch told her that she didn't have the power to kill, just put her in a deep sleep. The witch also told her that she would never be able to have children. This was the real punishment. Sybil cried into Tom's chest and apologized for being unable to carry his children. Tom shushed his wife and held her tight. Tom told Sybil that having more children was not a problem, as long as she was alive and safe. Sybil kissed Tom and hugged him tight. Their family would be safe and that all that they could hope for. And they lived happily ever after. The end."_

Sybbie's eyes became heavy but she was still able to look at the doorway to her bedroom.

"Da…" Sybbie yawned loudly, "…you're home…"

Sybil turned around and smiled at her husband. He must have come in quietly when she was telling her bedtime story.

"Hello darlings."

Tom walked over to the side of the bed where Sybil was sitting and planted a kiss on the top of Sybil's head and on Sybbie's forehead. Sybbie scrunched her nose, feeling her Da's rough stubble on her skin.

"Mama told me a wonderful bedtime story…"

Tom's eyes met Sybil's, a mischievous gleam shone through his blue depths.

"She did?"

Sybbie turned to her side and tucked her hands underneath her cheek.

"Mama tells good stories…I'm glad King Tom and Queen Sybil are okay now…"

Sybil rubbed Sybbie's back, knowing that it would help her fall asleep faster. Right as they thought she was finally asleep, her last thoughts kept sleep from taking her.

"Da?"

"Yes love?"

Sybbie sighed and snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"Tom is a boring name…Not like mine and Mama's…We have the same name you know…"

Sybil held her laugh in as Tom let out a deep chuckle.

"Goodnight love."

Sybbie made a last noise before sleep finally took over their child. "Mmm…"

Tom and Sybil quietly snuck out of the room and headed for theirs. They slipped in and started to get ready for bed. Once in their pajamas, they snuggled underneath the sheets and held each other close. Sybil sighed into Tom's chest and basked in the heat of his body. The steady rhythm of his breaths lulled her into a half-awake, half-asleep state.

Time has been kind of the pair. Tom's hard muscles from his youth turned softer and the creases around his eyes and forehead became more pronounced. Sybil's body had become much curvier after Sybbie's birth. She had lost some of the pregnancy weight, but she retained most of it in her hips. Although their bodies changed, their love for each other never wavered.

Sybil stroked Tom's chest. "Did you hear my story?"

"I did. The end of it."

She stroked her stomach and her heart fell.

"I'm sorry we can't have any more children Tom."

Tom held her tighter to him and rubbed her back, comforting his wife.

"Honestly love, it doesn't bother me that we won't be able to have any more children. It's not your fault. It was just a complication of your Caesarean. As long as you and Sybbie are safe, I won't ask for anything else." Tom let out a snort. "And do you really want more little Sybbie's to be running around creating havoc?"

Sybil smiled. Parenthood was much more difficult than they had ever imagined. Sybbie was always moving, always wanting to do something. She could never sit still.

"She is a handful. Just like her father, always restless"

Tom recalled his daughter's comment to him earlier that night. "Yes, boring old Tom."

Sybil swatted his stomach and propped herself up to look at Tom's face. She saw the cheeky grin on his face. "You are incorrigible."

She leaned in close and pressed her lips to his. His lips eagerly responded. Sybil pulled away and stroked his cheek. She quietly murmured into his lips.

"I love you."

"Always and forever?"

"Always and forever."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Seriously, it's been an honor and a privilege to write for you all! I had a blast writing it and I hope you had a blast reading it. Ta-ta for now S/T shippers!


End file.
